Zangetsu: Way of the Maelstrom
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: Rewrite of the Original: During the mission of Nami no Kuni and after first defeating Zabuza Momochi, the teams rests while Kakashi recovers. during the night Naruto founds a small badge and the will of fate is forever changed. Can Naruto fight the darkness with the most powerful Zanpaktou at his command? (Neutral Kruama) (Three-way relationship) (Gotei 13 vs Akatsuki)
1. Moon Slayer

**Disclaimer****:** I not own Naruto or Bleach.

_**Naruto**__ belongs to __**Kishimoto**__**Masahi**__ & __**Bleach**__ belongs to __**Tite**__**Kudo**_

_**Strong and Smart:**_ Naruto & Sakura (Reiryoku & Chakra skills)

**_Pairings:_**(NaruSaku Haku) (Zangetsu & Sode no Shirayuki) (SasuHina)

**_Hollow Voice_**

Normal Voice / Zanpaktou Voice

**Bijuu / Summoning / ****_Zanpaktou mental talk_**

_Thoughts_

**_Moon _****_Slayer_**

It was safe to say that for their first true battle, Team 7 wasn't just nervous; they were outright afraid. Encountering the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meiru was bad enough, but encountering Zabuza Momochi, one of the deadly legendary seven swordsmen of Kirigakure, could have been tantamount to suicide at this point. In other words, following the most simple of ideologies, the moment Zabuza appeared, 'All hell had broken loose'. Yet through that chaos, a young Genin found the courage deep within himself to fight head to head against a Jounin-class missing-nin.

And, in doing so, Naruto Uzumaki certainly proved to live up to the name "The Most Unpredictable Ninja of Konohagakure". The moment their sensei Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja, was trapped in bubble of water, both he and his teammate/rival Sasuke Uchiha went up against Zabuza, while the third Genin of Team 7, Sakura Haruno, protected their charge the bridge builder Tazuna.

While both knew they could not beat one the seven swordsmen alone – the man could eat a hundred Genin of their level without a sweat, for Kami's sake - they knew damn well they could make enough of a stir to free their sensei. When Sasuke threw his demon shuriken, Naruto caught the swordsman completely off guard by transforming himself into a copy of the shuriken and hid his own trajectory in the shadow of the original before ending the transformation and throwing a kunai that the original Zabuza was unable to dodge and therefore had to disrupt his Water Prison Jutsu. In one move he was able to free his sensei, which, in kind, went on the attack against the Demon of the Mist.

He even was able to take out the Water Bunshin in the process as a bonus.

In the end, Kakashi proved the victor by using his Sharingan eye to copy all of Zabuza's moves and psyche the man out badly enough to pause in his jutsu, allowing Kakashi to hit him first. Before he could kill the man, though, a masked hunter Nin from Kiri that was searching for the swordsman ended him with three well-placed senbon to the neck. After the hunter Nin gave his thanks and left with Zabuza's body, Team 7 resumed their trek to Nami. Unfortunately, they had not taken all but two steps when Kakashi collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto and Sasuke both had to carry their sensei through Nami, but eventually they reached Tazuna's house. They were greeted at the door by his daughter Tsunami, who was surprise seeing children being ninja but was quick to help them take their unconscious sensei to a room so he could rest.

After they entered a spare room, they laid Kakashi on the bed before a tired Naruto and Sasuke both sat down to catch their breath. Sakura sat down beside them as _her_ boys shared a pointed look with each other, as if confirming something between them.

"What's wrong you guys?" Sakura asked, seeing their looks.

"Something was not right about that Hunter Nin," Sasuke answered.

"Jiji always told me Hunter Nin got rid of the bodies by beheading them and then destroying the remains with something like a fire jutsu. They don't drag them off, Sakura-Chan," Naruto also comments.

Sasuke gave a deadpan look at his blond teammate; "You mean you're actually capable of paying attention, dobe? The world must be ending."

Naruto glared back at the pale boy. "Bite me, teme."

"Naru-Baka; stop insulting Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura quickly yelled at Naruto in defense of her crush.

Shaking his head, the orange-clad blond stood up. "I'm going to get some air," he said with a hint of coldness in his voice.

As he left the room, Sakura was taken by surprise at the gaze her teammate gave her. The normal, lively devil-may-care flare was gone, and, for the briefest moment, she swore he looked so hurt and alone. Sakura never saw that kind of look on Naruto's face before, and for some strange reason, it made her feel horrible inside.

_Why did he look at me like that?_

_**XxX Forest XxX**_

The young _'hunter-nin'_ was squatting beside Zabuza's body, slowly unfolding a leather roll with various medical tools. He turned to look at Zabuza, trying to find any damage that may have been done. Other than a few scratches here and there, the only problem right now was the long senbon needles in his neck. He looked analyzing in the area where he had hit him with the needles carefully.

"It seems I have to cut the wrappings off his mouth first, and make him cough up the blood first."

He took a scissor-like tool from the scroll, and slowly closed in on the clothes. When his hand was no more than a few centimeters from the target, Zabuza's hand shot up and grabbed the fake hunter-nin's.

"I can do that on my own, thank you very much" it came from Zabuza, as he slowly opened his eyes, and began to rip the wrappings off.

"Oh, Finally awaken I see," the Hunter Nin said calmly.

The Kiri swordsman slowly sits up with a groan; "sadistic as ever I see, damn you're rough." Zabuza spoke up as he pulled out the senbon.

The hunter Nin frowned under the mask shaking his head; "could you please be more careful pulling those out Zabuza-Sama. One wrong mistake could cause internal bleeding and you could truly die."

Though he was listening he really did not care as he pulled out the final senbon. Rubbing his throat he looks over annoying at the Hunter Nin; "take off that damn mask as stop acting like a boy Haku. It's creepy as hell"

"Sorry about that, I like wearing so much I forget it is on. It was your idea to hide my gender if I recall Zabuza-Sama. With this special battle Kimono and my bindings over my breasts along with the mask people can't tell if I am a boy or girl." The brunette paused as she took off her mask.

"Though it did help pull off the act and fool the shinobi from Konoha. If I didn't intervene when I did, you would have been killed for sure"

Zabuza grumbled; "Damn that Kakashi, catching my off guard like that with his Sharingan. Then there was that little blond punk," the Kiri swordsman seethed. "Little _Chibi_ bastard actually was clever enough to use the Kage Bunshin like that to make me drop the water prison Jutsu."

"Appearances can prove deceiving?" Zabuza dryly glares at his apprentice. "He seemed rather unique compared to the Uchiha and the rosette haired Kunoichi."

_He was a loudmouth idiot wearing a Kami forsaken orange jumpsuit. What self-respected Shinobi would happily wear that fucking ugly color in broad daylight? _Zabuza blinked; _why the hell am I even thinking about that? I am going to slaughter that runt for ruining my fun._

While her master was mentally musing on how many ways he could kill a whisker cheeked blond Haku was wrapped into her own thoughts. _Though you hid it well amongst your comrades, I saw the real you. Why do you hide your true self Uzumaki? _

She looks at her Anbu mask on the ground; _and why does my heart tell me you're like me… _

"Least we found Gozu and Meiru before they were picked up by the Konoha Anbu. Shall we let them help us Zabuza-Sama?"

The Kiri swordsman was silent for a minute as he let his thoughts roam in his head. There would be strength in numbers and he can focus on solely on Hatake while Haku and the brothers can deal with those Genin brats. As far as he saw the blond and the Uchiha would be a challenge to the demon brothers, but they would not last against Haku. And getting them out of the way to kill the bridge builder would be a bonus.

"Might as well. We will figure out the plan later. Now let's get out of this forest so I can recover."

"Hai."

_**XxX Naruto XxX**_

Sitting on the rooftop of Tazuna's house, the blond Genin looked up at the moon. With hardly any cloud cover, the stars shined brightly for anyone staying up tonight. The wind breezed just enough to sway his hair and clothes a little without making him too cold. While normally Naruto would sit back and enjoy the view, his thoughts were elsewhere. As he dropped the fake persona he normally showed, a calm stoic expression took its place.

While a part of his thoughts were consumed about Zabuza and the _'hunter Nin'_, the rest focused about his team. While he was happy he got on a team with his lifelong crush, he also knew she would completely ignore him with Sasuke being there as well. He honestly did respect the Uchiha's skills – he was the top student in the Academy for a reason, though he wouldn't go so far as to call him a prodigy like Itachi was – but he had never cared for the other boy's personality. Granted, if he had watched his entire clan be slaughtered by his own brother, he'd be pretty pissed too. However, shutting yourself off to everyone that could help you and acting as if you were superior enough to not need them was just wrong.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked to his left to see a forest area nearby the house. He watched as leaves and branches swayed in the wind, reminding him a little of the trees back home. Then his eye quickly focused on what he thought was a silhouette of a tall man under one of trees. However, before he could grab a kunai, the man vanished. Knowing it could be a possible threat, Naruto quickly leapt off the roof and chased after the man.

_**XxX Konohagakure - Hokage Tower XxX**_

Shifting through his last papers for the night, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, chewed on his old pipe. He was basically working on autopilot; though working his mind was more focused on his surrogate grandson. While, of course, he was proud of Naruto becoming a Shinobi, he had thought that his grandson would finally drop that false persona by now. While shamefully admitting he should have been there more for Naruto than he was, his grandson always said he knew his Ojisan was busy, though Sarutobi could see the loneliness in Naruto's eyes.

_I am grateful at least the Anbu detail that were assigned to watch over him as a child deeply grew to care for him like he was their little brother. Though I am still amazed how much you care for my grandson Yugao. To treat Naruto like he is your son, especially after what happened to you when protecting him. I just wish I could have lessened the missions for them back then so they could have been Naruto more often. _

Though he saw how happy Naruto was while being on a Genin team, he could tell the boy was more excited about one member being on their team especially. Hiruzen knew full well about his grandson's crush on the Haruno girl, but sadly, she fell into the line of being a fan girl to the Uchiha boy than a true Kunoichi. The strange thing was, something about that always felt off to the old Hokage, as if those feelings for Sasuke were not real. He knew all about young Haruno's life, since for the most part of it, she was alone like Naruto, save for her parents. But when she met the Yamanaka heiress Ino, she became more open. While happy that she had finally found someone she could be friends with, Hiruzen noticed along the short years after Sasuke came into the mix, Sakura had changed - and not for the better.

_Tetsu and Kiyuriko Haruno even came to me and pleaded that something was wrong with their daughter. Perhaps I should have investigated further. _

He often wondered if those feelings were pushed onto her by someone. Often times, the actions she performed were so incredibly sudden and extreme, he couldn't help but wonder if something was forcing them. It could explain why Sakura and the Yamanaka girl stopped being friends. Did young Ino have something to do with it? He wondered if it would be a good idea to speak to Sakura about that. If she was not careful, she could endanger everyone on their missions, who could get her or, Kami forbid, Naruto killed. He knew full well his grandson would rush to protect her if the pinkette was ever in danger.

_I am going to have to speak with the girl when she returns to the village. Best I find the root of this problem before it grows uncontrollable. _

His eyes soon instantly narrowed as he looked sharply at his crystal ball on the side of his desk. The sphere was engulfed by what looked like black flames with a crimson-tipped outline. Soon, a beam of black and red flames shot up, nearly reaching the ceiling. The windows behind him suddenly cracked by the force of the flame's energy, and suddenly the flames quickly vanished.

The old Kage's eyes widened when a figure appeared in the ball. The person was standing in the middle of a forest, engulfed by the black red flames.

His old pipe dropped from his mouth as he whispered out, "Naruto..."

_**XxX Naruto XxX**_

The whisker-cheeked boy in question was jumping through the trees trying to find the man he saw before. He was moving as fast as he could, but the man just seemed be that much faster. Could it be a ninja? Did Zabuza's accomplice or another ally come out to scout out their position? If so, then why didn't they attack? With Kakashi out like a light from his exhaustion, it would have been relatively easy for another Jounin to just break into the house and kill all of them. Or did this person hope to pick them all off one by one? After all, they had to have seen Naruto make a bunch of Kage Bunshin during their fight with Zabuza, so maybe they were hoping to get him alone and kill him out here where it wasn't so confined. Kage Bunshin weren't all that resilient, but facing twenty to fifty of them inside a house could be considered suicide - even for a Jounin.

As he kept going through various scenarios, he slipped a kunai out of his pouch and gripped it while forming a little chakra. If they wanted him out of the picture, then he'd make sure to give them a fight.

He finally landed in a clearing near a small waterfall connected to a small river. Looking in all directions, he did not see the man he was chasing down. Assuming that they had gotten away – and no doubt reporting in with Zabuza – he let out a deep sigh and walked over to the edge of the river. The light from the full moon above gave him a good view of himself in the water. However, his eyes widened in shock when instead of seeing own reflection, he saw someone else.

Reflected back in the water was very tall man in maybe his late thirties staring back at him. He had pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consisted of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flared out into ragged ends. On his face, he wore brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

A chill ran down Naruto's spine, as he could feel the man's piercing gaze look straight through him. It was as if he was trying to look into the boy's very soul. Soon, the man slowly vanished, much the boy's relief, but he quickly noticed an object floating in the water. Hexagon in shape, it looked like a hand-sized wooden badge with a skull carved in the center with four lines connecting to it. Kneeling down, his curiosity took over, and he stretched out his hand.

As he reached for it, he noticed the sound in the area become deathly silent, as time itself had stopped. There was no rustling in the trees, no water beating against the rocks, no animals of the night sounding their cries. As his fingers went into the waters, he felt his heart racing for some unknown reason. This felt...familiar. It was almost like he'd remembered an old friend or found an item he thought he had lost.

His fingers were almost touching the badge, about to close around it, when he heard a whisper in his mind say, _**Awaken me...**_

The very moment his hand gripped the badge, everything went black.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Sakura exited the house, growing a little concerned for her teammate. Ever since he had stormed out of the house ten minutes ago, her heart began aching, almost screaming at her to look for Naruto, but she couldn't understand why. She didn't love Naruto; in fact, she only tolerated him at the best of times, while others, she just kind of wished he'd go away and maybe not even come back. It was just so annoying, what with him always asking her for dates when she clearly wasn't interested, always complimenting her when all he was doing was distracting her from Sasuke! It wasn't right! She belonged to Sasuke! Naruto-Baka didn't _deserve_ her! In fact, if he died, she would be so much better off!

Her heart clenched in pain at the thought, and her eyes widened a little before her head started to pound slightly. She took a few calming breaths and rubbed her temples.

_What is wrong with me? Why did I think that? I wouldn't ever want Naruto to die, even if he does get a little annoying at times._ She let out a sigh. _I think the stress of everything is getting to me. I need to find Naruto._

Taking a few steps away from the porch, she looked around, hoping that the blond hadn't wandered far. Looking up, she smiled when she saw the full moon shining in the night. It felt comforting to her for some strange reason, like some memory she'd forgotten as a child wanted to bubble to the surface. It actually made her think of the snow and ice in winter - oddly enough her favorite season, despite the fact that her full name basically meant "spring field of cherry blossoms." She didn't know why, but the way the moon would reflect off of the snow just always felt so..._beautiful_...

Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind blew violently from the forest, the force so strong it nearly sent her flying back into the side of the house. Covering her face by holding her arms in front of her, she tried to look where the wind was coming from, but she couldn't see anything through the trees. Her eyes soon widened in absolute shock and terror, though, as she watched a large beam of what resembles black and crimson flames shoot into the sky.

Her ears then started to pick up a sound. A scream so deafening, it echoed everywhere, and panic set into her as she began to recognize the voice. _Naruto!_

Without even a second thought, she ran into the forest at full speed. _Is Naruto hurt? Was he attacked? Is he burning in those eerie flames? Please, Kami! I didn't mean it when I talked about him dying! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!_

Her heart clenched at that thought, forcing her to move faster and dodge through the trees. The blonde's scream became louder and louder, and her clenching heart turned into a knot in her stomach. The wind grew even fiercer as she landed near a clearing, and she covered her gaping mouth as tears start forming from her eyes in horror at what she saw.

There, by the river, her emerald eyes witnessed Naruto literally floating slightly in the air within the epicenter of the black and crimson flames, the upper part of his clothes burning away. Sakura could feel the sheer intensity of the flames as she heard the blond screaming out in pain as loud as he could. She ducked as some of the flames nearly hit her, not seeing a small portion of it vanishing into her arm.

"NARUTO!" she screamed out as loud as she can muster, hoping that he could hear her through the wind.

As if a switch had been hit, the black flames almost instantly entered his body and died down along with the wind. As it vanished, his body started to fall, but before it hit the ground, Sakura suddenly found the strength to race to him, catching him in time. His body collapsed against hers, nearly knocking the two of them over as she fell to her knees. She gently lowered the boy to the ground and rested Naruto's head onto her lap before she gave him a look-over. The blond was unconscious with some burns here and there on his exposed chest and arms. Suddenly feeling so useless, she quivered a little as she felt more tears spring to her eyes while she wondered what to do.

_Was it a trap? He's burnt all over Oh Kami-Sama I am so sorry… _"Naruto," she whispered crying softly, her tears landing on the blond's face. "Please wake up Naruto… Please…"

Slowly, tiredly, Naruto's eyes opened and refocused a little to see Sakura looking down at him in tears. A weak foxy grin appeared on his lips.

"He...accepted me..." Naruto said in a raspy exhausted tone.

Confused, the girl tilted her head as she rested a gentle hand onto his cheek lightly rubbing his whisker marks. "Who accepted you?"

"Zan...get...su..."

Muttering those last words, he fell back into unconsciousness again. Panicking, Sakura screamed out, "NARUTO!"

_**XxX Further into the forest XxX**_

_What was that? _

Going on one of her nightly hobbies, Haku froze while looking for barriers. She dropped her small weave basket as her eye went wide seeing pure black flames shooting upwards into the heavens. She too heard the pained scream come from the epicenter of those demonic flames. She moved through the trees and stopped on a large branch the same time as pink haired Kunoichi seeing the very same blond from Konoha engulfed by the hellish fire, the upper part of his clothes being burned off.

"NARUTO!"

She heard the rosette Kunoichi scream out the blond's name. Then she watched with an almost morbid fascination as the black flames receded and actually entered Naruto's body. Gravity took over as the blond began to fall and the rosette Kunoichi caught him just in time.

What just happened? What was it she had just witnessed? But a strange small part of her felt concern for her enemy; was the boy alright? For whatever the reason that wrenched at heart the most.

"He… Accepted me…"

"Who accepted you?"

"Zan…get…su…" the blond went unconscious.

"NARUTO!"

The brunette narrowed her eyes; _Zangetsu? What did he mean by accepted him? _

Sensing someone approaching the area Haku silently Shunshins from the scene. One way or another she will figure out what has happened.

_**XxX ? XxX**_

Sitting at his beautiful but plain redwood desk a man wearing a wide straw hat and a pink flower embroidered hoari over a white one, he rests his chin on his palm with his elbow on the desk. His good eye was close while the other was covered by a black eyepatch.

_Honestly, how did old man Yama stay sane doing all this paperwork… I need to promote Nanao-Chan into the Squad one. _

His head soon shot up as his single eye widens. For a moment he remains frozen till he tips his hat leaning back into his chair as a warm smile crossing his lips.

"Least that's one less thing to worry about. But best to play this safe, still glad your back… Zangetsu…"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Yes, the Soul Society does still exist in this story. This is following after 'the thousand year blood war arc'. So expect some of the lunatics we all know and love among the Shinigami in this.

And maybe Squad Zero. That is if I can figure on one hell of a villain strong enough to bring them out. If anyone wants Aizen, it better be on hell of reason!

I am making a variation of the Quinces for Naruto's realm, so don't expect them to be the same in every aspect. If you have an idea let me know. A rare form of Kekkai Genkai along with a small rare Clan. But unlike their counterparts from Bleach, will not be the enemy of Gotei 13.

This will be a semi-dark story and '_**M**_' rated.

Only few certain people will have Zanpaktou. That an only Zanpaktou of the Shinigami that have died. That or _**OC**_ Zanpaktou that match certain people with their personalities.

_**Ryujin Jakka**_; will be off limits! That sword is too damn powerful for anyone to wield save for one legendary old bald scarred Shinigami.


	2. Zanpaktou

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

_**A/N: **_

Yes this is a threesome pairing story. Cause 1: because Sakura has enormous potential despite how Kishimoto ruined her. Cause 2: could you really see Female Haku with anyone else besides Naruto?

Finally; Sasuke and Haku are not gaining a Zanpaktou. The Uchiha has the Sharingan, Haku has her Hyoton which I am going to do some work with.

_**Chapter 2: Zanpaktou**_

Sasuke rushed out of the house along with Tazuna, the sudden gales causing them to wonder if they had fallen under attack again, but both were speechless upon seeing the pillar of black flames shooting up into the heavens. Frowning when he realized that neither of his teammates was anywhere nearby, the Uchiha heir charged towards the direction of the flames.

"Are you insane, gaki?! You don't have any idea what's out there!" the old drunker yelled.

Hearing but ignoring the bridge builder, Sasuke charged on, his priority to investigate what the hell was going on.

And to make sure his team is safe from any threats, he guessed. Probably wouldn't look all that good on him if they died during their first big mission.

Dashing through the trees and fighting the slowly dying wind, the Uchiha heir heard soft crying not far ahead, and watched as the flames vanished back towards the earth. Leaping out and landing at a waterfall clearing, kunai at the ready, he saw Sakura with Naruto's unconscious head on her lap. He did a double take at the blond, his teammate littered with burn marks and his coat gone. The rosette cried softly as she lifted her head to see Sasuke with a confused yet terrified expression.

Approaching the two, he glanced around to make sure they were safe for the moment before turning back to the girl and asking, "What happened here, Sakura?"

She was silent for a minute as she gathered herself but was still shaky as she began talking. "I came outside the house because I was a little worried about Naruto and wanted to look for him. But as soon as I stepped off the porch, a massive column of black and crimson fire shot up into the sky. The winds were blowing so harshly, they almost knocked me over."

Sasuke took in what she just said and let her continue. "Then... I heard the most frightening scream ever start coming from the trees, and it didn't take long for me to recognize it as Naruto. Running while fighting the wind current, I found him here in the center of those flames. He sounded like he was in so much pain... I screamed out at him, hoping he would wake up, and the flames all of sudden vanished into him."

"The flames...went _inside_ of Naruto." the raven haired boy said slowly with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura nodded, not realizing how odd it sounded. "He was floating in the air while those flames were burning. When they vanished, he began falling to the ground, so I caught him. He was unconscious for a second before waking up a little."

"Did he say anything? Possibly an explanation about what happened? Maybe another enemy attack?" the Uchiha asked, growing more curious.

"The only thing he said was that someone named Zangetsu had accepted him. He went unconscious again before I could ask him who that was." Sakura finished as she looked back down at the blond with a concerned expression. Something kept nagging her in the back of her head, and she was having a hard time placing what that feeling was.

Again, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. W_ho the hell is Zangestu? And those flames felt more like energy,_ _but they didn't possess the same feeling as Chakra. What the hell is going on?_

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Groaning, Naruto slowly stirred as he opened his eyes. Though they were unfocused at first while he sat up, they soon widened as everything became more and more clear. He found himself sitting in vast field of gray sand with several dead trees spotted here and there across the horizon. Looking up, he saw a large white crescent moon alone in the sky. Slowly getting to his feet, he turned his head to see a massive square building with a dome top, and four pillars at each corner.

He looked down to check himself over and noticed the upper half of his jumpsuit is gone, leaving the chain mesh shirt he always wore underneath his jacket. Looking back at the gigantic structure, questions ran rapidly through his mind, but the largest of them all was, "Where the hell am I?"

"Hueco Mundo or least a version of it formed within your mind," a rough deep voice spoke from behind him.

Swiftly turning to look at the speaker, Naruto saw the man that appeared as his reflection in the river. Thanks to that badge he had picked out of the water, he was now able to put a name to the face.

"Zangetsu," Naruto said with a grin.

The man nodded, though he remained expressionless, his overcoat and hair flowing in some sort of nonexistent wind. He merely continued on. "This is your mind-scape, a mental representation of your subconscious."

"Not exactly what I pictured the inside of my head to be like. My life may be pretty bad, but this place is almost downright depressing."

"When my reiryoku merged with your own as well as your Chakra, the inside of your mind changed in order to compensate and allow you to adjust. What you see before you is a recreation of memory – a place that is familiar to me. It was also affected by the being sealed inside you."

"The Kyuubi no Yoko," the blond said solemnly.

Zangetsu looked up at the building ahead and pointed towards it. "He now resides inside there and cannot leave._That_ is his new cage. Without him inside of you, chances would be certain that all you would see here is the desert."

Naruto listened as he gazed at the massive structure. In all honesty, he did not know how to feel about being the Kyuubi Jinchurriki. While it finally explained greatly why the villagers hated and resented him, it did not mean The Kyuubi wanted to be in this situation either. But he still wished he never figured out why the Yondaime choose him to be the Kyuubi Jinchurriki.

"How could you choose another's child if not your own son," Naruto whispers.

Zangetsu studied his new master's facial expression; "do you hate him?"

There was nothing but silence that stretched on like the desert beneath their feet. The blond looks to the white moon above; "I want to break his jaw. He forced me to become the Kyuubi Jinchurriki so I could protect the village he believed would treat me as their hero. His blind faith in the villagers thinking they would whole-heartedly see that I was the hero. My Tou-san was a pure idealists, I'm not, and while I want to break some of his bones. No, I don't hate my father."

The old spirit nods; "I am glad to hear that. Hate can be a cancer much like vengeance, if one allows it to fester. It will consume and corrupt your very soul."

And becoming like Sasuke was the blond refused to ever follow. While he does not hate Minato for what he did, does not mean he has to like for long while. He will forgive him, sometime down the road.

Then a word Zangetsu said popped in his head, and he turned back to the man.

"You said something about reiryoku. What is that?"

"Spiritual energy. It is power that flows from your very soul, similar to chakra but separated from it. While chakra is a combination of both spiritual and physical energies, reiryoku is purely the essence of your soul, which, with the aid of a Zanpaktou, can be harnessed and used together to achieve greater power. Yet, like chakra, it can grow with the person as they age and train as well as replenish itself over time whenever it is used. So if one can master it with training, that person has the potential to become even stronger than they could ever dream of, especially when combined with the use of reiatsu – or spiritual pressure, which serve to intimidate or even paralyze an opponent with pure force."

"Zanpaktou - that's what you said you are, right?"

"Yes. We are spirit weapons that bond with those who possess large enough amounts of reiryoku to do so. With this, both create a symbiotic unit with the one another, growing with power together and forming a bond similar to that of friendship or even family - depending upon the person."

Nodding in understanding, the two went silent at they looked at the building ahead. Naruto knew he had to face what was inside. He had to meet the Kyuubi eventually, and right now was the best time to do so. In fact, this was the only time to do so, since he knew he needed help and the Fox was the only other one who could do so.

Then, of course, there was also...that, and he heaved out a sigh as he said, "I can't hide myself anymore, can I?"

"No. That false persona of you was once useful to you in order to protect yourself in the past, but it has now become more of a weakness than strength. It is time the world saw the real you," Zangetsu commented.

Naruto had realized that for a while now, but he found the only way people ever even took notice of him was when he acted like an idiot. While he does really like pulling pranks on people, and truly has strong feelings for Sakura, he knew that acting ignorant was not the way he should go about it. But since people and his former teachers at the academy gave him overly hard tests which only a Jounin could answer, weapons with added weights for the target ranges, along with the sneers behind his back, it was hard to show them the true him – or at least be able to do so without every person in the village suddenly calling for his blood. He had always felt it best to be a fool than to show he was actually as smart as Shikamaru - minus the laziness, of course.

As the boy and spirit walked towards the dome building, the blond started to evaluate his current skill set.

His Taijutsu was an absolute joke. Since he was never properly taught, he was more akin to a drunken brawler. Granted, he always was able to improvise to overcome his opponents' ways of fighting, but without any form of base to start off, it was basically him flailing his arms about and hoping that he would hit something. This could get him or his teammates killed, and the thought of Sakura dead or, worse, captured and even raped made him sick inside, despite her derision and annoyance towards him. He had to become a better fighter. Maybe Kakashi-Sensei has a few Taijutsu scrolls on him?

That or maybe Zangestu knows a form of Hand to hand combat. He would have to ask later.

Then there is his Ninjutsu. While he was good at some of the academy techniques, Kage Bunshin was his only trump card, since it was the only jutsu that hardly needed any real chakra control to make it work flawlessly. _THAT_, of course, needed fixing too, but at least he was aware of the bonus of the Kage Bunshins, allowing him a way to speed up his training.

And finally, regarding Genjutsu...well, the less said of that particular skill, the better.

He needed a major overhaul in all his skills. He even felt a strange calling for Fūinjutsu - for whatever the reason – and when Zangetsu told him that his form in the real world was a sword, he would also have to add Kenjutsu in his article of _'Get your damn shit together'_.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Entering the monolithic structure, their footsteps echoed through the hallway. Naruto noticed like the outside, the inside of the building is pure white. It didn't quite look like marble, though it did feel smooth when he touched one of the walls so it was possible he was just imagining things. While they roamed the inner halls, Zangetsu starts his explanations again. "This place is solely within your mind, meaning that there are only the three of us existing here, but the real Hueco Mundo could be a rather terrifying place for those who were not prepared. The beings that resided there were called Hollows, masked creatures that could be as small as a man or larger than any animal you have ever seen. They were born when a soul lost all of its humanity and transformed, giving it an obsessive desire to devour other souls - and those were just the regular ones. There are also three entire class of Hollow above the regular cannon fodder, and facing even the lowest of the three – the Gillian – while alone was considered to be pure suicide unless you had the strength to back it up."

A chill went down the blonde's spine as he heard this. The fact they were once human souls was beyond frightening, and it made Naruto hope that these creatures never found a way onto this world.

Or, worse, that he never had to fight anyone he knew who had turned into one.

"Are there any Hollows in the Elemental Nations?"

"I do not know the answer Naruto. But I surmise there are some here like there were where I am from. It will be interesting to see them fight against Chakra-based attacks…"

"Could Chakra-based attacks work on Hollows," the blond asks curiously.

Zangetsu was quiet for a moment; "They could damage a Hollow. As to killing one, I am uncertain till we see a _Ninjutsu_ skill in use against one."

Finally after what felt like hours, Zangetsu and Naruto stopped at the entrance of massive rectangular room with multiple pillars littered everywhere. Both could feel an extremely intense malice that was so thick it made Naruto feels like he was suffocating.

**"Took your sweet time getting here, though I have to admit this beats the sewer and cramped cell I was in," **A deep, ancient voice echoed throughout the room.

Naruto steeled himself, his eyes shifting around the shadowed edges. "Where are you, Kyuubi?"

A snort and then, **"Where I choose to be. Least in this place I can move around. I see you brought along my new roommate."**

Zangetsu said nothing. He knew this was conversation meant for Naruto and the Fox, though he would still defend his new master if the King of the Bijuu tried to harm him.

"Can we at least see you? Talking to a disembodied voice doesn't offer much for a first conversation to build trust."

At the mention of the word 'trust', he heard a growl. **"And why exactly should I trust a little whelp like you Ningen?"**

"Because I would rather want to understand you than be at odds with you. Neither one of us wanted to be in this place, but we can make this work if we can come to some sort of understanding."

For the first time in ages, the Kyuubi was, for once, speechless. Here was one human - a child, no less - actually wanting to understand rather than just paint him with the same brush that had been applied to him all these years. Feeling no hint of deception, the fox sighed. He soon appeared not far from Naruto and Zangetsu and sat onto his haunches, staring down sternly at them both, his slitted crimson eyes glowing while his nine tails swayed about behind him.

"Thank you..."

**"Save your thanks, brat. You'll earn my trust when I feel like it."**

"Do we really have to be at odds?"

**"You humans have seen my kind as nothing more than weapons. Pawns for your schemes of war and conquest against your fellow human. Always trying to prove one side is stronger than the other, and my kin is used as equalizers. Why should I show courtesy when none has ever been given in return?"**

"Because I don't see you as a weapon. And what better way to prove that than by helping each other instead of fighting?"

The fox raised an eyebrow at the peculiar young man. This had to be the oddest human he had ever met before. Not only did he not view the Bijuu as weapons like most, but he actually wanted friendship? The very thought made him mentally cringe. But seeing this boy before him, with no ounce of deceit in words or eyes, caused the Bijuu King to finally smirk non-maliciously.

**"You're naïve, but you at least have the guts to even ask such a request to me. I accept, BUT! I will still remind you who you are dealing with. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko and I do not offer my trust lightly to anyone..."**

Naruto smiles as he bows his head; "Thank you."

**"Whatever, Kit. Just get out of here."**

Nodding with a grin on his face, the blond Jinchurriki and Zanpaktou left. As the fox watched them go, the Kyuubi had many thoughts he had to consider but would silently admit he was impressed that the boy was able to find and be accepted by a Zanpaktou. So maybe there was some small merit in trying to aid his container rather than harm him.

So just maybe...

_**Mito would have fainted in seeing how well this conversation went. You saw my kind as mere weapons since you and Hashirama approved my beloved and the rest of our kin to be used for your talks of peace in the growing of the villages. Kushina was slightly better being she actually spoke to me from time to time. We shall see what just type of person you are Naruto Uzumaki…**_

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Outside the monolith, the duo stopped a few feet away from the entrance. "Before you return to the outside, I must tell you something. Since my reiryoku entered your body and awakened your own, I have healed the damage done by the lack of proper nutrition to your body."

"What do you mean?"

"Your muscle structure, height, and several other details are now being properly healed. You will see when you awaken."

Naruto smiled warmly; "Thank you Zangetsu."

"No... Thank you, Naruto. If you had not found that badge, I would still be stuck in that river."

Nodding, he was about to leave when one last thing hit him. "How do I call your sword form?"

"Call out my name, and I will appear in your hand. Due to the fox's chakra, I will be able to materialize in the outside world. So when you have need of me, I will come."

The blond was literally beaming. Perhaps now with Zangetsu, he could finally have the chance to actually make something of himself.

"Got to go. Thanks, Zangetsu-Jiji," Naruto said as he vanished in front of him.

The sword spirit raised an eyebrow at the spot where the blond disappeared before he allowed a small smile to creep up onto his face. Shockingly enough, he let out a small chuckle. "Old man, huh? In a way, he is a lot like him..."

"_He is and interesting I will say. Wonder how he will react when he can wield me as well._"

The authoritive feminine voice being both soft and strong finally speaking after their rest in the badge. "You could have showed yourself?"

"_I want Naruto to learn and get used to wielding one of us before gaining the use of the secondary blade. He must master his and our own Reiryoku before even considering becoming a dual master of The Zangetsu._"

"As you wish… _Zangetsu_."

"_That is your name as well now. We are two aspects of the same coin. When we merged and freed me from that filthy __**creature's **__devices, you became a Zanpaktou thus balancing the power output evenly. Hold your head high, for you are __**Zangetsu**__…_"

Nodding the old spirit looks upward into the moonlight sky. "Have faith in us Naruto. And together we will burn away the _**darkness**_."


	3. True Self

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

_**A/N:**_

_With Gotei 13 still around, who is in their ranks now? (Chad, Tatsuki, Karin and Yuzu) Orihime I have already made a position and spot in Gotei 13, but no way am I saying what rank. _

_And yes, Naruto has Ichigo's hairstyle from his final fight against Aizen _

_**Chapter 3: True Self**_

The morning sun shines through the window, the light hits Kakashi's face. Groaning he lazily opens his eye. His vision clear a he sees a beautiful woman with raven black hair with two bangs framing her face looking at him. For a minute the two adults were silent, but in Kakashi's mind, there was a little Chibi version of him dancing around and waving fans that had "_pervert_" written on them.

_I've died and gone to Icha Icha Heaven!_

"Glad to see you're at least awake. However, your student is still out," she remarked with concern as she pointed.

The word "_student_" knocked him from his daydreams, causing him to realize that, no; he was not dead and therefore could not sleep with the raven-haired beauty before him. Grumbling a little under his breath about the unfairness of it all, he asked, "One of my students?"

The copy ninja sat up and looked to his right. His eye widened at the sight before him. _Naruto?_

If not for the whisker marks on his cheeks, he possibly would not have been able to tell who the young man was. His sun-kissed spiky blond hair was now longer and more refined, with two blade-like bangs that framed his face while one trailed down the center and partially covered his left eye. His face was more oval now with zero baby fat, making him looks a little older than he was. In fact, if not for the new hair and the whisker marks, he would look like the Yondaime's identical twin.

Off to the side, Kakashi saw what remained of Naruto's jumpsuit, which in all honesty could not fit him now. Now the boy was wearing a black muscle shirt and gray sweats, and the Jounin noticed quite a few differences within his unpredictable student.

For one thing, his height. He was easily taller than every member of his graduation class now and had more muscles on his visible arms, giving him a lean and much healthier build. At first glance, you could say he might have passed for being fifteen instead of twelve.

Then there was the second surprise for Kakashi, namely a certain rosette who was currently using Naruto's chest as a pillow. Lifting up the left side of his hitai-ate, he revealed his sharingan to make certain this was not a Genjutsu. However, what he saw nearly made him jump from the bed. Black and crimson flames completely engulfed Naruto and Sakura's bodies. If not for the Sharingan, he would have thought they were on fire with Amateratsu, but this was something else completely.

"Is there something wrong?"

The woman's voice brought him back to reality. Lowering his Hitai-ate, he give the woman one of his customary eye-smiles. "They're fine. I was just checking on their chakra networks, just to make sure that they weren't too exhausted," he lied convincingly.

Raising an eyebrow for a second, the woman soon smiled and left the room after telling him she would be down in the kitchen if he needed her. He bowed his head respectfully to her before asking, "Sorry, miss, I didn't get your name?"

Stopping at the door, she turned and smiled warmly. "My name is Tsunami, Thank you so much for bringing my father back home." With that, she left to continue her housework.

Eye-smiling at the raven beauty, he soon got back into a more serious mode as he began looking over Naruto again with his Sharingan. He racked his brain about what the hell these black flames were, but no depth of his expertise could tell him what was going on. Like he had thought earlier, it was similar to Amateratsu; but if that had been the case, then the Genin would have been ash right now.

Hearing a groan, he snapped out of his musings and noticed Naruto lazily opening his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Kakashi said, catching the blonde's attention.

Turning his head, his cerulean eyes spotted his sensei sitting up on his bed, looking at him with his Sharingan eye.

"Morning sensei. You feel better?" Naruto asked in a calm, relaxed tone.

Now, Kakashi was mentally freaking out. The normal response should have been a loud uproar, but what the hell was this?! Even the atmosphere about Naruto was calm, even downright soothing. Shaking his head, he lowered his hitai-ate; now looking perplexed at the blond with his normal eye.

"I should be asking that. Did I miss something while I was out? Oh, and you might want to look down before you sit up," Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto's chest, an eye-smile forming again on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, he gazed down his chest, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, his cheeks becoming tomato red. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd see Sakura not only sleeping, but snuggling comfortably on his chest. He nearly flew from the floor, but he did not want to wake the rosette for fear of causing her to go on a rampage. Hearing a perverted giggle, he looked back dryly at his sensei.

"Enjoying the show?"

Kakashi's eye smile just became more pronounced as he gave thumbs up. "You got your girl. You work fast Naruto."

"While unconscious? Is that a record?" Kakashi shrugged, and Naruto sighed. "You do know Sakura-Chan is going to kill me right?"

His sensei waved his hand in non-chalance. "Ma, I think she will be alright. With her new eye candy, she might just decide to stalk you instead of Sasuke more often."

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. "Did you have to say like that, Kakashi-sensei?"

**"Would you rather see her mating with the Uchiha? Personally, despite her being a weakling, I think she can do better than being a mere baby making machine," **The Kyuubi chimes in.

The mental image of what Kyuubi mentioned only made the boy mentally cringe. _Now I am scarred for life. Thank you, Kyuubi._

He heard the fox snort. **"And pray tell what exactly her redeeming qualities are? She claims to be a Kunoichi but acts like a complete airhead around that wretched Uchiha."**

**_There is more to her than you realize Kyuubi,_**Zangetsu finally said.

The Zanpaktou's words got both of their attentions, both wondering just what the cryptic spirit was talking about. Meanwhile, Kakashi watched on as Naruto's eyes seem distant.

_What do mean Zangetsu-Jiji?_

**"Yes enlighten us ****_'Roommate'_****. What 'I' am not seeing?"**

**_Emotions are similar to a mirror. They show many things. But can also bring about illusions to others, and to themselves._**

Naruto's eyes widened, while the fox's narrowed. If what he was saying was right, then...

"-ruto! Naruto!" Kakashi voice finally, finally cut through his thoughts and reached the Genin's ears.

Shaking his head, he noticed the silver-haired Jounin kneeling down beside him, eyeing him with concern.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

A sweat drop fell down the back of Kakashi's head. _That's my line..._

_**XxX Konoha XxX**_

At a training ground back in Konoha, a green clad Jounin with a bowl haircut felt a tremor in his rival senses and looked up to the sky, raising his fist as he screamed to the heavens. "DAMN YOU KAKASHI! DAMN YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE!"

Meanwhile, two of his Genin students had identical sweat-drops run down the backs of their heads as they watched the crazy man scream more nonsense than usual, while the third looked at his sensei with a...disturbing amount of admiration in his eyes.

_**XxX Gatou's Hideout XxX**_

"Failed! So this is all one of the Kiri Swordsman of Kirigakure can do?"

Resting on his bed to allow the paralysis to wear off Zabuza barely listens to small midget fuming in front of him. On either side of the bed is Gozu and Meiru with Haku standing front of Gatou and his henchmen who looked spooked by her frozen icy stare at all three of them.

"If it was not bad enough they brought Kakashi Hatake from Konoha. So how do suppose we deal with him Mr. Swordsman," Gatou ask arrogantly.

The business man and two thugs are frozen stiff as a wave of killer intent hits them from Zabuza.

"I said I would kill the bridge builder, and I keep my word! Hatake is just a bonus to the deal. Your plans will be carried out."

Gatou tapped his cane as he walked up beside Haku who mentally cringed being near the man. "I'll hold you to the Zabuza, but in the meantime," his voice trailed off as he looked the young woman beside him. "Think I'll use her body for insurance."

Before Zabuza could yell at the man whose hand was reaching for Haku's arm she grabbed his wrist. Everyone could hear the bones creaking as ice began for form on Gatou's hand and wrist.

"Never try to touch me again, and this is punishment for doubting us," Haku's voice colder than ice.

The midget roared in pain as he wrist was snapped in two, the demon brothers mentally chuckle along with Zabuza at the small man wailing about like some turtle on the ground. The business man's thugs get their boss off the ground as they quickly leave the room.

Haku sighs; "I am staying a virgin till I marry thank you very much."

She watches dryly seeing her master try to move his fingers. He ran on adrenaline getting back to the base but it took Haku and the brothers to get him back into his room once it wore off.

"Of course that is _**if**_ Zabuza lets anyone near you Haku-Chan," Gozu chuckles. "They best obey _**his**_ rules or get his head and balls chopped off," Meiru finishes.

"If you two idiots can talk you can train, make up for that humiliation you both received by Hatake and his little Genin brats," Zabuza growls out.

"Gozu, you train yourself for the Uchiha. Meiru, since we really don't know what that rosette kunoichi can do be ready for anything. I will train for the blond. We have one week," Haku gave the orders.

The two brothers bowed and shunshined from where they stood. Zabuza lifted an eyebrow, since he woke up Haku has been focused solely on the blond runt. She has not said why but it is enough to know she has her full attention on that loud mouth brat.

"Your tense Haku, what is it about that boy that has your attention," Zabuza asks.

"I am going to give watch over Nami while training. I want to keep an eye on that boy."

"You did not fall for him did you?"

Haku gave a dry look at her master's rare sense of humor. "Fine, just cover your tracks."

"I always do Zabuza-Sama," Haku bows and Shunshins.

_**XxX Sasuke XxX**_

Back at Nami, Sasuke was sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house. In his hand, he was looking at the two pieces of the now broken wooden badge that had been in Naruto's hand the night before. Putting the two back together to form one piece, he noticed the weird skull engraving on its front.

"What the hell is this thing?" he thought out loud.

Ever since they got back from bringing an unconscious Naruto into the house, the Uchiha heir had racked his brain about what in the name of Kami was going on. While the others slept, he watched the dobe change before his eyes. His height, hair, appearance, even his damn muscle structure had changed. He knew those flames or energy or whatever the hell it was did this to Naruto. And it somehow all came from this?

_Was there a seal on it? No, if there was, there would be writing somewhere, but I can't find a thing. I still have no clue about who or even what this __**'Zangetsu'**__ is, but Sakura said those flames went inside the dobe. It has to be energy, but it wasn't chakra. Guess I'll just have to wait till Naruto wakes up for answers._

Standing up, his eyes narrowed as he started to canvas the area again. _Because if I am right, that had to be the rawest form of power I have ever seen. So why they hell did the dobe get it? It would just be wasted on him, he's just a clan-less nobody who has no right for any power. Especially since I need all the power I can get to kill Itachi… _

_The dobe doesn't deserve a damn thing… _

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Inside, a pink hair Kunoichi was beginning to stir, but a part of her just felt like staying where she was. She felt rather relaxed, warm, and, oddly, very safe, and she felt like she was cuddling the most wonderful teddy bear she had ever held. Still, the reasoning side of her was telling for her to wake up, and she knew that side of her mind always won in the end when it came to getting out of bed. With a soft groan, she lifted her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. But when she looked up, her cheeks soon turn a shade more pink than her hair as she stared at this..._wonderful_ specimen of a man that she was currently latched onto.

"Yo," two voices said in unison. One belonged to her sensei - who was sitting at the end of the bed and eye-smiling while giving her the thumbs up? - While the other was her unofficial pillow, who looked extremely terrified. The rosette mentally noted this had to be the cutest guy she had ever seen in her life. The way his bangs covered the left side of face, the lean well-built muscle tone, those cerulean eyes... CERULEAN EYES!? She then noticed the whisker marks adorn on the boy's cheeks. Her emerald eyes went wide as saucers yet still blushing furiously.

_I JUST THOUGHT NARUTO WAS CUTER THAN SASUKE!_

At the same time the blond in question was expect three things to happen. 'A: Sakura's fist, B: His face, C: Him flying into the wall behind them.' To his, and maybe even Kami herself surprise, she just continued to stare at him in disbelief. This in this instant both men were looking at one another with shocked expressions. Looking back they see Sakura who looks like was catatonic at the moment.

"Uh... Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto's voice breaking the girl out of stupor she sits up shaking her head. Trying and failing to regain composure, which again outright surprises the two men in the room. Finally sitting up himself Naruto slightly fidgets from his crushes gaze. Then he notices he is actually looking down at her while she is looking up.

"Naruto," she finally asks.

"Last I checked, something wrong Sakura-Chan," he responds in a calm tone.

Moving her hands quickly to her kunai holster, she pulls out a small compact and opens it. She raises it up so Naruto can see his face. Now it was the blonde's turn with his eyes becoming like saucers. Like Zangetsu said, he would look different. But DAMN, he did not think _THIS_ much!

Scratching the side of cheek he laughs nervously; "Zangetsu-Jiji said I will look like I should have."

That name got Sakura back to reality, dropping her compact she looks at him with a gaze between wanting answers and worried? Another first...

"Naruto you said that name before you passed out last night. Who is Zangetsu?"

Now Kakashi was curious. And maybe he would finally know what happened to his blond student.

"Guess this is a good a time as any... Teme stop hiding on the roof and get down here."

Jumping through the window Sasuke scowled while his eyes were wide. The Uchiha was actually surprised that Naruto knew he was sitting near the window outside. Sitting beside Kakashi the trio wait silently, with to Naruto's surprise Sakura full attention is on him instead of the teme.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

After a half-hour explanation, the gazes from his teammates and sensei were mixed. The rosette, in wonder (and a little bit of lust as she trailed her green eyes down his muscles and began wondering what it would feel like to have him hold her again). The teme, half doubtful. The look on his sensei's face, though, was slightly hard to place, like the man was deep in thought yet at the same time was thinking nothing.

"So Zangetsu is a spirit weapon," Kakashi asked, rubbing his chin.

"A _sentient_ spirit weapon. He is called a Zanpaktou."

"And those flames were actually this reiryoku thing," Sakura questioned.

Naruto grinned at her slightly and inclined his head towards her, which caused her cheeks to turn red as those images in her mind started to get a little more...forceful. "Yep. And the reason why I look the way I do now is because Zangetsu-Jiji repaired a lot of damage from the lack of proper nutrition in my body."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Since when have you started to use big words, dobe?"

Naruto dryly looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Since I stopped 'pretending' to be an idiot."

The rosette was confused as she tilted her head. Loud, boisterous, goofy Naruto was just pretend? "You mean that was all just an act?"

Naruto looks back at her solemnly; "The orange? The dumb intelligence? The loudmouth, brash, eager-to-please, devil-may-care, idiot personality? Yep, all of it was faked so that I could hide myself within plain sight. As a certain former Anbu captain might recall," he said, looking right at Kakashi who looks shocked.

"You actually remember that?"

"Never forgot, Inu-Niisan," Naruto replied as he smiled warmly. "As well as the other few Anbu that looked out for me. Neko-Kaa-chan especially."

"Your mom is alive," Sakura almost yelled out.

The blond shook his head sadly; "No, but since I could remember a female Anbu with a cat mask and long flowing purple hair as always been by my side. Naturally being Anbu she could not stay all the time with black opt missions. But she taught me everything I know." _Especially since most if the academy tried to sabotage my learning, save Iruka-Sensei. _

Sakura looked down sadly; why did she hope Naruto was not completely alone? Perhaps seeing that sad fake smile she saw at times got to more than admitted. It would have been nice to know her teammate was not alone.

However Sasuke kept on track. "Wait, you knew Kakashi before we became a team?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right. I met blonde here when he was about five or was it four," Naruto mouthed five. "Five. He was always a clever one. I wondered how long you would play the idiot, Otouto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he just gave kind of a haphazard shrug.

"So what is real then, Naruto?" Sakura chimed in, her head tilting curiously to the side.

"For one I tested my I.Q. seriously with Jiji. However the way I learn is through kinetic activities. Jiji and Neko-Kaa-chan both put me through the gates of hell getting me where I am now."

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked outright stunned while Kakashi eye-smiled; _and I watched everything the Sandaime-Sama, Naruto's Anbu detail put him through his paces. It was amazing how well he took things once finding how he learned like Kushina-Sama. But if it wasn't for those damn hypocritical villagers , some of the council, and few short sighted Ninja, Naruto would never have made that alter ego of the idiot who knew next to nothing. Rotten bastards… _

"Plus I have two dreams."

"Which are," Sakura asks regaining herself.

"Becoming Hokage is one, of course. The other... I want a family of my own."

Kakashi lowered his eyes sadly, while Sakura widened hers as the last statement hit her. She had forgotten that Naruto had lost his own parents when he was little, so what was the one thing an orphan would want more? A small pang of guilt hit the rosette as memories started to trickle into her head. The times she saw him at the park alone. The times she noticed that his smiles were actually forced. Then she remembered all the times she was mean to him, which struck at her heart even more...

_He's always been alone all his life. Why should I be surprised he would want that more than anything? Why... Why didn't I try to...?_

"Otouto, can we see Zangetsu?"

Kakashi's voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts as she looked at the blond with slight excitement. While the energy had terrified her, it must not have been malevolent if it was helping Naruto by turning him into this...hot...sexy...stud before her. Her mind took off again, and she suddenly had to avert its current course out of fear of her nose bleeding. She was shocked with herself that she would think this about _Naruto_ of all people, but she found that the more she looked at him, the more she wanted him to grab her by the arms, throw her onto the bed, and begin to-

Her face started to turn red again as she screamed into her mind, _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! THE NEXT THING I KNOW, I'M GOING TO START HUMPING HIS LEG AND ACT LIKE A DOG IN HEAT!_

What was disturbing to her was that some part of her mind must have found that idea appealing, as she began to imagine herself wearing a pink collar with fake dog ears and a tail, her tail wagging in obvious delight as she watched her "master" Naruto move closer to her on the bed-

Sakura bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming in frustration with herself, her face slowly becoming like a tomato. _Stop! Bad Sakura! Stop thinking about your sexy teammate doing naughty things to you!_

Meanwhile the Kyuubi just snorted listening in on Sakura's thoughts.

Nodding to his surrogate brother (and wondering what was wrong with his favorite rosette), Naruto closed his eyes. Everyone's held their breath as the trio nearly jumped out of their clothes. Appearing behind the blond was a seven foot tall Zanpaktou spirit in an overcoat seemed to move in a non-existent breeze in the room, the older man's face neutral as he appeared.

Zangetsu eyed them all slowly with a critical gaze. Looking at Kakashi, he gave a small nod of approval. The silver-haired Jounin nodded dumbly back, still in shock at the sight of the man just appearing out of thin air. His eyes soon shifted and narrowed at Sasuke. Though the boy couldn't see the spirit's eyes under the shades, he could feel the most intense stare from him, while Zangetsu himself felt the darkness and hate inside the Uchiha heir. He remained quiet, though. It really wasn't his place to say anything about it – at least for the moment.

His eyes finally came to Sakura, who made a small 'eep'-ing sound as her eyes locked with his own. He was imposing by every meaning of the word, and she could feel like his eyes were analyzing everything he saw. Swallowing her courage (and praying that he couldn't read her previous thoughts), she nervously stood and bowed to the spirit. It was an action that secretly impressed Zangetsu, but his face betrayed nothing.

"Th...Thank Y...You for... Wh...What you did... F...For Naru-Kun," Sakura said in a nervous stutter.

Naruto and Kakashi's eyes went wide, as not once had either of them ever hear Sakura use a suffix with the blonde's name that was reserved for Sasuke. This certainly added to the random shocking moments that the rosette had been doing this morning. Even the Kyuubi was in clear shock by her difference in mood as his jaw hits the floor.

"You are welcome Sakura Haruno. But the thanks goes to Naruto for finding me," Zangetsu finally said in his deep rough voice.

Turning around but still sitting, Naruto looked up at his Zanpaktou with warm grin. Zangetsu looks down with the same stoic expression, though the blond could tell that he was somewhat pleased.

"Zangetsu-Jiji, I've got a favor to ask. You think you can help train me?"

"That was my every intent. You remember the hidden trick about the Kage Bunshin?"

Naruto smirked. "Glad I recalled that."

"Good, it will accelerate the process. But," Zangetsu paused as he looked back at Sakura.

The girl in question squeaked as she zoomed and hid behind Naruto, who turned to look at her half coyly, causing the poor girl to start blushing again.

"I will also be aiding in her training as well."


	4. The Blade Redefined

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or Bleach

_No peace without chaos, no chaos without peace…_

_**The Blade redefined**_

_"Are we certain it was Zangetsu?"_

"The Reiryoku signature was unmistakable. Unless you think I am going senile Jūshirō?"

"If that was the case we both would be called that."

The man with straw hat and pink haori chuckles at his desk along with his longtime friend standing front of him who also shares the amusement. Since feeling the spike of Reiryoku everything has been going crazy. One would call crazy relief that washed over the Saireitei, but was also followed with keen suspicion.

Just who the hell has claimed the Dark Zanpaktou? And what are his or her motives?

"How should we proceed Shunsui," Jūshirō asks. "Since you are the Captain-Commander, we will follow your orders old friend."

Lifting up his hat revealed the face of man in his mid to late thirties. Tan skin, with a stubble chin goatee and long brown hair in a low ponytail. His single grey eye lazily looks over at his most trusted friend since the Academy, Jūshirō Ukitake. About the same height as him, pale skinned with long white hair, wearing his uniform and white Hoari with Kanji number for 13 on the back.

"At the moment I sent our best liaisons into that living realm. After all, who better than them to see what's going on."

Ukitake crossed his arms; "Yoruichi?"

"Already at the site where the surge happened. A place called Nami no Kuni. Meanwhile her partner in crime will do what he does best," Shunsui grinned.

Jūshirō sweat-drops; _this will be interesting… _

_**XxX Team 7 & Zangetsu XxX**_

Though Zangetsu's face remained stoic, he was mentally smirking at the scene. Kakashi looked like a deer caught in the headlights, with Sasuke doing the same. Naruto lifted a visible eyebrow while Sakura had an owlish expression while still hiding behind the blond.

"Could you repeat that please?" Kakashi asked in a shaky tone.

"I said I will be training Sakura Haruno as well. Out of the three, these two need extensive help in their Shinobi skills. So I will help in with everything that I know," the spirit said, his eyes not leaving Naruto or Sakura's gaze.

He then looked at Kakashi. "Is there something wrong?"

"What?! Oh no, nothing's wrong," Kakashi said in a half frantic tone, waving his arms.

Naruto sweat-dropped while shaking his head. "Nii-san, he won't bite. And besides, you're suffering from chakra exhaustion. So you're in no shape to help me or Sakura-Chan to get our skills on par with Teme's."

Sasuke shook out of his stupor and scowled once again at the blond. "Just how will you pull that off, Dobe?"

The blond simply smirked at the Uchiha. It was sometimes just too fun to rile the boy up. "Two words, Teme: Kage Bunshin."

His two teammates looked at Naruto with some disbelief while a composed Kakashi eye-smiled. It seemed his Otouto did know everything about the Kinjutsu.

"Otouto, while I know you might be the only one with the chakra reserves who can use the Kage Bunshin like that, so be careful please."

Naruto gave his big brother the thumbs up while the rosette was still confused.

"Can someone please tell me how Naru-kun will be learning so fast with just using the Kage Bunshin?"

Again, the males, minus Zangetsu, were visibly stunned by Sakura's use of the suffix on Naruto's name, though Kakashi wondered if that "reiryoku" that covered her while she was sleeping was the reason. He had to ask the sword spirit when he can about it, or his little brother.

"It is simple, Sakura Haruno," Zangetsu said, getting everyone's attention. "Kage Bunshin is a unique form of clone jutsu. For one, it creates an exact copy of the user right down to their chakra network. These clones can be used for a multitude of tasks. But the _bonus_, as you will, is that everything the clone learns comes back to the original once dispelled. So if one were to use Kage Bunshin for training..."

"It would cut the length time down in half," Sakura finished. "That's amazing!"

Naruto and Kakashi both smirked at her, while Zangetsu's eyes narrowed at Sasuke when he bristled at the news. He could tell the thought of his new master possibly surpassing the cockatiel-haired pale boy angered him. From Naruto's memories, he knew why the Uchiha was this way, but the path he was choosing would eventually destroy him.

Sasuke shivered, and he looked over at the Zanpaktou spirit. Was it looking at him? He could not see Zangetsu's eyes under the shades but could feel a gaze more coldly than his brothers could ever wish to have. Then he noticed Naruto looking seriously at Kakashi.

"Niisan, don't you think it was weird that the Hunter Nin used Senbon?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye; "Saw that too did you?"

Like last night's conversation, Sakura still did not know what they were talking about. "Sensei, this came up last night with Naru-Kun and Sasuke. What are you guys talking about?"

Now all three males of Team 7 had saucers for eyes. Did they just hear that or was the world about to end?! Did Sakura just drop the 'Kun' from Sasuke's name but leave it on Naruto's? Just what in the hell is going on with their rosette? Meanwhile Naruto gave a small look to Zangetsu.

_Did you do something?_

_"I just forced the illusion to see itself. Now it is up to her to fix what is needed. Not that she really needs the help to begin with. It looks like it is happening unconsciously,"_ The sword-spirit mentally responded.

Naruto glanced at the Rosette in question. Was her mind really that messed up? Then again she has not called him Naru since they were five. Was everything all buried? If so, when or how did that happen? He just had to put his faith in Zangetsu and hope that this could be worked out without problems for her.

"Hunter ninjas are a special branch of a village's ANBU forces. They are tasked with tracking and disposing of rogue Nin of a hidden village. They are experts of the human body and know every way to kill a person – or cripple them temporarily. They are also known as the fire extinguishing unit, and their job is to erase any evidence that a shinobi was alive. A shinobi's body will give away the secret of their jutsu, if said shinobi had a special chakra type, and any specific medicine that was used on the body, along with various other things…" he paused and opened his eye to look around on the audience. "For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan would be examined."

"In other words" Kakashi continued "hunter-nin's will kill any missing-nin's who have abandoned their village, and dispose of the shinobi's body, to keep the village's secrets in the village." He looked over the people in the room. They were all nodding understandingly.

The Genin and sword spirit listened to Kakashi's explanation. While two were deep in thought, one had a good guess of where this was going. Zangetsu, all the while, was simply using this as an opportunity to learn more of his new master's world. While he knew of some small versions of stealth that were used in the past, all of the fights he had been involved it had usually degenerated down to one-on-one clashes where both sides try to beat the other into submission. The higher emphasis on sneaking through the shadows and using surprise attacks to take down your enemy was unfamiliar but not unwelcome, as now there was another tactical factor in battle to consider. This, in combination with his host's memories, allowed to him to come to conclusions that weren't seen before.

"The hunter Nin is working for the one called Zabuza," The sword spirit said, putting his two cents in.

Kakashi nodded at him. "I was guessing that. Which means?"

"Zabuza is alive," Naruto finished.

Sasuke and Sakura were both surprised at this information. The rosette shook her head and spoke first, "But, Sensei, you said he was dead. You checked his vitals! How could he be alive?!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Naruto looking calmly at her. "Sakura-Chan, a Hunter Nin could easily put someone into a death-like state. However, the good news is that recovering from it will take time - at least a week. Right, Niisan?"

"Correct Otouto," Kakashi eye-smiles.

For whatever reason, Sakura instantly relaxed when she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder. Why was she acting like this? She kept racking her brain with what was happening. She loved Sasuke, didn't she? So why didn't she have that strong feeling now? And why does being around Naruto feel much safer and welcoming? Sakura also noticed that 'Inner' had been blissfully quiet all morning. While a bit confused, she just decided to take it in strides. She just hoped it would make sense, _eventually_.

Since the door was open to the room, Tazuna came into the room with a loud yawn. He greeted Team 7 but soon nearly jumped to the ceiling when he saw the seven-foot tall man in the middle of the room. Naruto, or least he thought it was the same blond shrimp, just waved at him.

"It's okay Tazuna-Jiji. This is my uncle," said the bond in a nonchalant tone.

Sasuke face-palmed while Kakashi and Sakura snickered at the old bridge builder's expression. Blinking, Sakura realized she had just laughed at Naruto's joke. When did that happen?

Meanwhile, Tazuna was looking between the stoic and very imposing Zangetsu and the smug snickering blond gaki.

"BULLSHIT!"

"You doubt my nephew?" Zangetsu played along, keeping his stoic face.

"I'm old but not an idiot!"

The Zanpaktou 'hmm'-Ed and then looked down at Naruto. "Looks can be deceiving after all."

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura burst out laughing at this. If it wasn't for the so serious expression of Zangetsu's face, it would not have been so damn funny. Sasuke smirked while shaking his head; even he thought that was good. Meanwhile, Tazuna's eye twitched and he huffed as he crosses his arms.

"So who the hell is this? Reinforcements, and what the hell happen you gaki," Tazuna damn near roared. "And what the hell happened last night!?"

Naruto sighed along with Kakashi; this was going to an interesting day.

"There's no way you can beat them" it came from a depressed voice in the doorway. They all turned around to see a little boy, not much older than seven or eight years old "You will just die."

Team 7 and Zangetsu turn to look at the boy who froze when the tall sword spirit looked down at him. Immediately the old spirit senses hope seemed to left this child's heart some time ago. But that was not his concern. Since this morning he felt a familiar Reiryoku signature roaming all over the village.

_No doubt they felt my merging with Naruto. We shall see just how fair of a man you are Shunsui Kyōraku. _

_We both know that answer. I just wonder if they even bothered to rebuild Central 46 or leave all the power to the Captain-commander. In my opinion Shunsui is better in charge._

_We will found out soon enough…_

"Inari," Tazuna smiled happily as gave his grandson a hug who returns it warmly.

"Glad your home grandpa," the boy Inari first showing of emotions. "Grandpa. Why bring them here they just going to die when Gatou finds them."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all glared at the boy.

"Inari! Mind yourself." Tsunami's voice came as she walked up the steps. "These people. EEP!"

The Ravenette nearly jumped out her clothes now seeing Zangetsu standing behind Naruto.

"It's okay Tsunami-San; this is a friend of mine. Zangetsu."

_Moon-Slayer? _The woman tilted her head at the odd name but relaxed from Naruto's words. "Hello, welcome to my home Zangetsu-San," Tsunami bows her head.

The old spirit returns the gesture before the mother continues scolding her son. "These people Inari are the brave Shinobi from Konoha that came to help Grandpa build the bridge and free us from Gatou."

The boy with bucket hat looked at the Shinobi team then back to his mother. "Kaasan they are just going to die anyway. They should just go home."

Inari quickly vanished while Tsunami and Tazuna sigh sadly the woman looks at Team 7 apologetically, "I apologize for my son."

Kakashi waved it off; "It's fine Tsunami-San. I am have been used to this kind of thing for years."

_**XxX xx XxX**_

After they all calmed down, Tazuna watched Team 7 and Zangetsu form a plan downstairs in his dining room. With Zabuza's return within a week's time, the Genin had to train and be ready. During the meeting, they met Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson, as he was spying on their meeting. His outright rude and cold claims that they were all powerless and going to die flared Sakura and Naruto's temper a little, but they had better things to focus on: training.

With the help of a cane, Kakashi led the others out to the forest area. Along the way, Zangetsu explained what he was going to teach Naruto and Sakura.

"Hakuda?" the two teens asked together.

"Yes, to compare it to something you are familiar with, this would be considered a type of high-speed Taijutsu meant to overwhelm your enemy. The speed and strength varies from person to person, but it will still have a devastating effect on the unprepared. Remember, after you learn the katas, I will engage both of you in a sparring match - and will not hold back," Zangetsu said in stern tone.

Sakura paled as the words sunk into her brain, while Naruto asked him another question, "And I'll also be learning _'Zanjutsu'_?"

"It is similar to what you would call Kenjutsu, but these sword-forms are different to a degree. In basic terms, Zanjutsu would be more of a samurai form than a ninja one as it focuses on attacking your opponent directly rather than finding weaknesses to exploit and going for deadlier strikes. Granted, there were some Zanpaktou that were more agile and precise in their strikes and therefore needed to be used with a form different than Zanjutsu, but that is neither here nor there."

The blond nodded in understanding. He was so glad he remembered that trick of Kage Bunshin. In a week's worth of time, he will have at most a year or two under his belt instead of being a complete novice who barely had the basics. Kami bless whoever came up with Kage Bunshin! However, he still wanted to know some Kenjutsu - he was a ninja after all. Then, upon thinking about it, he looked down.

"Going to need some new clothes. Maybe there's a shop in town," he thought out loud.

Looking at him, Sakura noticed his hitai-ate was now on Naruto's left bicep. She then used this chance to get a really good look at him now. Practically towering over her and Sasuke, he had at least to be 5'5 compared to Sasuke's 5'2. His muscle tone and angular facial appearance did not go unnoticed either. Every inch of him was well toned and lean built – he now looked 15 for Kami's sake!

Then there's his face. If she did not know better, she swore he looked like the Yondaime Hokage. But that was crazy. The Yondaime didn't have any family - did he?

However, she failed to notice she was staring too long, causing Naruto to notice. "Something wrong Sakura-Chan?"

"N-Nothing," She squeaked out as she jerked her sight straight ahead, her cheeks blushing slightly.

The fox grunted. **"Looks like the Cyclops was right on the eye-candy. Still think she's weak, though..."**

_Let's first see if Zangetsu-Jiji was right. If anything, she has not called me Naru since we were little, which means it's still something worth looking into if there's something odd going on. Give her a chance Kyuubi._

**"I'll give her a chance when she stops acting like an airhead and acts like a proper Kunoichi. And just 'IF' my roommate is right, then we will see."**

The blond Jinchurriki sighed. There really was no gray area with the fox. Still, the young man had faith in Zangetsu.

Not long after, they all stopped at a clearing with the largest tree in front of their sensei. Turning around, the silver-haired man eye-smiled at his Genin and little brother.

"Since I'm not really able to help much, today's lesson will be tree climbing."

"Chakra control," Naruto said, immediately figuring it out.

"Very good, Otouto. You will be climbing this tree to better control your chakra."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; "Don't we already have control over that?"

"Somewhat, but in order to do more complex jutsu or use your chakra to enhance your abilities, you have to master your own chakra. This is done by various steps, but the most common are meditation, tree climbing, and water walking."

"Let me show you guys," Naruto said as he walked past his brother and stopped at the tree.

Concentrating his chakra to his feet, he casually walked up the tree, making his teammates go wide-eyed with surprise. Standing upside down underneath a large branch, he grinned as he looked down. Sakura's eyes were like saucers while Sasuke's left eye twitched. His big brother, not wanting to show the other two Genin that he knew, acted surprised, though he was aware that his little brother was always up to something regarding this.

"I remember this from Iruka-sensei's lesson. Jiji also helped me when he could," Naruto said, smiling at that memory.

"So, how many times do you do this, Otouto?" Kakashi asked, genuinely curious. It had been a while since he kept watch over the blond after all.

"Four to eight times a day. Have to, or I start to get jittery from all the chakra building up in my system. Still working on water walking, though."

Kakashi eye-smiled, though he really was impressed by his little brother, while a faint smirk graced Zangetsu's lips. Sakura was genuinely surprised; she never thought Naruto actually paid attention in class.

Sasuke, on the other hand, scowled. He couldn't let Naruto get better than him. While having some more respect for the blond now that he had shown his real self, the Uchiha still had to be better, to surpass everyone if he was going to be able to challenge and kill Itachi.

Releasing his chakra, he flipped back down to the ground easily and smirked when Sakura called him a show off (though he couldn't help but notice the near hidden dusting of pink on her cheeks). "Niisan, I'll make some clones to work on my chakra exercises. Fifty should cover it."

"Fifty?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

The rosette nearly fainted when Naruto explained, "Believe me, that's nothing to what I can do. I found out that I can make over a thousand of them in one go, though it does tire me out more quickly if I do it continually."

Kakashi was not surprised in the least. With his little brother's high chakra reserves plus the Kyuubi, making that many was hardly a stretch for him. Zangetsu rubbed his chin in thought.

"Naruto," He said, getting his new master's attention. "May I suggest you make two hundred totals - fifty to work on tree climbing, another fifty for water walking, fifty for Hakuda, and fifty for Zanjutsu training."

"That sounds reasonable, but I suggest dispelling them one at a time, Otouto."

"Hey guys!"

Turning back to the tree, everyone looked up to see Sakura not only up the tree, but sitting on a high branch with a wide smile on her face.

"Well. It seems Sakura already has the exercise down," Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

Naruto smirked at her before calling up, "So now who's the show off, dear Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura only smiled, a light blush blossoming over her cheeks as she reveled in Naruto's praise (and mentally suppressing the image of her as a sexy dog-girl). She felt good that she was on par with Naruto, but the rosette still wondered why she wanted that from him and not Sasuke. Mentally shrugging it off, she decided to figure it out later and get on with the exercise.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Further away in a much wider clearing, Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Zangetsu. When they were making their way there, the blond made fifty clones to do tree climbing and another fifty for water walking down by the river. When asked by Kakashi on how he would train Naruto on Hakuda and Zanjutsu, along with training Sakura, the copy ninja was floored when the sword spirit created clones minus the hand-seals beside him. Much to his curiosity, Kakashi made a Kage Bunshin to follow them and watch.

"Naruto, call out my sword form."

Nodding, the blond extended his right arm forward, Sakura watching along with Kakashi with avid curiosity. Closing his eyes, Naruto could feel the reiryoku within him swelling. His sensei and rosette teammate both gasped as they saw the crimson-black energy from before begin to buzz around the blond.

"Zangetsu," he whispered.

Instantly, the black reiryoku engulfed Naruto. The force of the shock-wave nearly sent Sakura flying if not for Kakashi appearing and grabbing her shoulder to hold her against it. When the energy soon faded, what both ninja saw left them speechless.

What Naruto now held in his hand was a large cleaver-like sword, black as night with a silver edge. The blade was as long as Naruto's body and almost as wide. The tip was curved, and, like Zabuza's sword, it had no guard. At the end of the hilt, the rest of the white cloth covering it dangled down, and a red chain-link were wrapped around his toned chest. Overall, the blade was sleek and remarkably beautiful. Kakashi, though, wondered how the hell Naruto could hold that thing; it had to at least weigh as much as him. But his little brother proved again why he was unpredictable and held the sword easily by lifting it up with one hand and resting it on his shoulder. When the young man opened his eyes, Zangetsu could tell just by his master's gaze; Naruto was a born swordsman. The subtle stance he had taken, the ease of which he was able to handle his blade, the movement of his eyes never resting upon any one place – yes, Zangetsu knew that this young man would be great.

In a trance, Sakura slowly walked to Naruto, raising her small hand towards the weapon. The moment her fingers touched the blunt end of the sword, she lightly gasped. It was warm; the blade literally radiated a type of warmth that seemed to travel through her. The others watched as her dainty hand moved toward the curved tip of the blade. She meekly yelped when her finger was slightly cut, drawing a thin trail of blood.

Only Kami knows what went through his head, but Naruto gently grabbed Sakura's hand. Looking at her cut finger, he gently put it into his mouth and quietly sucked on the wound while staring into the rosette's emerald eyes.

**"Heh, you're ballsier than I thought, kit,"**the fox said with a chuckle.

Sakura's face went beat red, but she stayed where she was, trying to suppress a delighted moan as erotic images danced around in her mind about Naruto sucking...other appendages of her body. This again shocked the hell out of Kakashi and Naruto. Both figured the rosette would have knocked the blond into next week for doing something like that.

Clearing his throat, Zangetsu got the teens' attentions. He saw how lightly flustered both were as they turned back to him and mentally smirked.

"Now we will begin. Naruto, create a hundred clones."

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Sitting on a branch a black cat with golden eyes watches in amazement seeing a Zanpaktou train two people. While sighing in relief to see old Zangetsu back in action, the feline stayed locked on to the blond with whisker marks in his cheeks.

_So that's the boy who awoken Zangetsu along with his own Reiryoku. But I also feel something else inside the boy. If feels… Dark, malicious, a complete opposite of the boy training himself. I will have to look into this further. _

The cat also glanced at the rosette haired girl learning the Hakuda katas from the Zanpaktou spirit. A small feline smirk appeared.

_Well… Shunsui never said I couldn't help… but will wait tomorrow. _

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Near sundown, Naruto was giving a piggyback ride to an unconscious Sakura back to the house. As Zangetsu said, he held nothing back on either of them. Even Kakashi paled at how brutal the training was. After finishing, Zangetsu returned into Naruto's mind. Both were littered with cuts and bruises from head to toe, their clothes and hair a complete mess. But what they learned today was more valuable than they could hope for, so the pain was worth it – or at least, they hoped so.

"Well, he did say he was not going to hold back," Naruto muttered irritably.

**_"It is the only sure-fire way for both of you to get where you should be,"_** Zangetsu commented.

_I'm not complaining Zangetsu-Jiji. I just have a migraine from all the clones dispelling. So what do you think, Kyuubi?_

**"You might actually turn into a badass that I could respect, maybe... As for the kitling. It's just one day."**

_Yet you gave her a nickname. Just admit it, you like her._

**"Kiss my furry ass, kit. We will see in week if she is actually got some grain of salt to her."**

Chuckling, Naruto turned his head slightly to look over at his crush's sleeping face. He had to admit, she was impressive today - especially when Zangetsu gave her an opening to quit, only for her to refuse to back down and drag herself back to her feet, a determined look in her eyes. She took everything that was thrown at her, and she got back up to demand more. This was the true rosette he fell for – the kind yet firm, strong girl who stood her ground. Even the Old Man Hokage saw potential in her despite being civilian born and he had held her as an example of what potential even a person without a Kekkai Genkai could reach. This was why both were dumbfounded when she changed into one of Sasuke's witless fan girls. He never understood just what made her turn into such a... airhead.

**"HAH!"**

Ignoring the fox's victory laugh, a small smile came to his lips. It was good seeing the old Sakura again. He looked ahead as he felt her stirring. Her emerald eyes opened tiredly as she felt herself being carried. Looking ahead, she finds herself on Naruto as he gave her piggyback back to Tazuna's house. Though blushing slightly, she smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"We did well today, didn't we?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but we have long ways to go Sakura-chan."

She nodded softly, resting her head back onto his spine. "Thanks..._Foxy-kun."_

Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes were like saucers. **"Did she just call you the nickname she gave you when you both were five?"**

_Yeah, she did. I honestly thought that she had forgotten it._ Aloud, he gently said, "Anytime," as he smirked.

The two walked along a little more near the water's edge, and Sakura looked towards the horizon before raising a finger and whispering, "Hey, look."

Naruto stopped and turned his head to where she pointed. Across the water, Naruto could see the sun setting across the bay, turning the leaves of the forest they'd just left black while the water reflected yellow and orange. Many wouldn't have considered it much, but Naruto always tried to look for the peaceful things in life and often enjoyed them whenever he could find them.

Sakura dropped her hand and gently rested it against his shoulder. "I don't know why, but for some strange reason, I feel like I should be remembering something when I see that, like there's a memory trying to come back to me. There's this feeling of happiness welling up inside of me, and I don't know why."

Naruto almost froze when he heard her say that. He wanted to turn his head to look at the girl but refrained from doing so. _Sakura, what's happened to you? Why are all your memories so clouded?_ He put on a grin and said aloud as he readjusted her, "Come on, you're just tired. Let's go get some food and rest."

Sakura nodded and happily sighed as she snuggled into his back. _Why does this feel so familiar to me as well?_ A sharp pain coursed through her head, though it felt duller than usual thanks to her tiredness, and Sakura just let it go, thinking, _I really must be tired. Food sounds nice as well._

Entering the house, they saw everyone sitting at the table ready to eat. Kakashi, though reading his 'porn', waved at his students. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, while Tsunami came over to them quickly, her maternal instincts kicking in as she examined the rosette. Tazuna and Inari were pale upon seeing how beaten they looked.

"What happened to you two?" Sasuke asked curiously.

The two blinked and spoke in unison, "Got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi started laughing so hard, he dropped his book. Sasuke's eye twitched while the civilian's face-faulted.

This was going to an interesting week...

_**XxX next morning XxX**_

Naruto groaned as he sat up from his make shift bed. Despite being healed by the Kyuubi's chakra his body still ached all over from the ass kicking/training from Zangetsu. However the pain was worth thanks to his Kage Bunshin's ability. In less than an hour he was getting down both his Zanjutsu and Hakuda training. He could probably increase the learning ratio by adding more clones.

_**Be cautious Naruto. Too many Kage Bunshin would overload your mind and you would faint. At best when some are low on chakra, have them create new clones and then dispel. Your new clones would then gain the knowledge of their predecessor. **_

_That sounds good Zangetsu-Jiji. What do you think Kyuubi?_

The old fox snorted; **"Impressed you got as far as you did Ningen. Let's see what you and that bubblegum princess can do this time. **

The blond nodded as he felt someone sitting on the window ledge behind him.

"The fact you have not attack means your hear for another reason," Naruto spoke in hush tone.

"Impressed you sensed me the moment I sat on open window. Not bad kid," a sultry female voice spoke behind him.

The blond turns and blushes a storm. Sitting on window was stunningly beautiful ebony skinned woman with golden cat-like eyes, long purple with cat-like ears made from her hair, and she was completely naked in all her glory showing her hourglass figure and modest large breasts.

She gave Naruto a feline-like smirk. "Like what you see?" her eyes travel downward on Naruto as her smirk widens; "See your _friend_ is wide awake and ready to go. Must say impressive piece kiddo."

The blond quickly covered his waist with his thick blanket to preserve some modesty. The woman chuckled, she never got tired of that as Naruto looked away.

"Who are you, and why are you naked," Naruto did his best not to stutter.

His blush went atomic as the woman came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her large bust on his back.

"Oh, why not stay strangers and have some fun before the morning started," the woman purred.

"Because there is work that needs tending to," Zangetsu spoke appearing behind them. "Why are you here Yoruichi Shihoin?"

The now known were-cat just sighed disgruntledly; "it was just getting good to."

She quickly vanishes and reappears beside the old spirit thankfully with clothes. Black skin tight pants, shoes and a dark orange jack over her shirt. Naruto sighed in relief as he turns over and glared at now known Yoruichi.

"What the hell was that," Naruto asked incredulously.

"Sorry hun, I have bad habit in teasing people."

Zangetsu looked her evenly; "You did not answer my question."

Yoruichi turned sharply with a small hurt glare; "What I can't worry about a friend. When feeling your Reiryoku signature spike I came as fast as I could." Yoruichi's face then brightens. "Besides figure they could use some help in their training. Plus and extra pair of eyes is always good Zangetsu."

It was a sound argument, but also meant they were watching. But for the moment the Zanpaktou won't look a give horse in the mouth, and it was nice to see an old friend.

"Forgive my rudeness Yoruichi."

The cat-woman just smiled; "No harm big guy."

Zangetsu looked over to his confused master; "Naruto, this is Yoruichi Shihoin. She can be trusted. And it seems she took an interest in training you and Sakura."

"Plus I can help you get started on Kidō and Hohou. Both are arts used by Reiryoku," Yoruichi smiled at Naruto.

"Time get up dobe," Sasuke voice spoke up as the door to room opens.

Instantly the Uchiha's eyes widen seeing a strange woman standing beside Zangetsu as Naruto stood up.

"Don't even ask Teme," Naruto grunts as he pops his back. "Where is Niisan and Sakura-Chan?"

"Down at the kitchen table for breakfast, hurry up." _This is getting to weird to even try to guess what the hell is goin on._

Sasuke left as Naruto sighed he looks over to Zangetsu and Yoruichi. "best make introductions when coming down stairs."

The cat-woman winked while the old sword spirit vanished into Naruto's mind.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

To say the people at table were a little unhinged with the now second new guest was an understatement of the century. Kakashi could only feel like his head was spinning while Tazuna could not stop leering at Yoruichi. Inari normal gloom was replaced by a brilliant blush at the sight of the beautiful ebony woman. Sasuke simply drank his tea and went about his day. Tsunami felt a little jealous of the other woman's figure and bust but kept her mind on cooking.

The said cat-lady sat beside Naruto and a blushing Sakura. Even she was spellbound by the beauty of the woman beside them.

The silver haired Jounin finally got his Barings; "so you wish to help train Naruto and Sakura in Hakuda and well as start Naruto on this art called Kidō and Hohou?"

Yoruichi nods; "With his Reiryoku awakened he can start using spirit arts along with his chakra skills. Plus having another skilled warrior on your side against this Gatou guy would help no?"

That was true, Zabuza could not be the only Shinobi on Gatou's payroll. Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Welcome aboard Yoruichi-San."

The cat-woman smiled while keeping one eye on the rosette; _her Reiryoku is slowly waking up also. Weird… it feels likes… _

_**XxX 2 days later XxX**_

The silver-haired Jounin had to admit, his Genin were progressing well. His little brother and Sakura were both making progress by leaps and bounds, thanks to Zangetsu and Yoruichi. Granted, Naruto was getting it done quicker thanks to Kage Bunshin, but that was not to say the rosette was slow either. Both their skills in Taijutsu, and Naruto's Zanjutsu, along with their teamwork were building smoothly. Not to feel left out, Sasuke was helped by Kakashi with improving his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

At the same time Yoruichi started Naruto into Kidō Training. While learning the cat-woman was a harsh task master like Zangetsu, her odd sense of humor and sense or lack of in modesty kept Team 7 on their toes.

_**XxX bridge XxX**_

Naruto and Sakura were current on guard duty – sense both Yoruichi and Kakashi said their earned a break- while Tazuna actually showed the two he could be serious at building bridges. Sadly the two only saw a sparse skeleton crew working diligently. As it turned out these people as they said had nothing left to lose.

"You two look bored," Tazuna get the two Genin's attention.

"I'm just impressed a drunken bastard could actually pull this off," Naruto said bluntly.

Sakura lightly glared at her teammate but shook her head. "When this gets finished I bet it will look beautiful."

"Why thank you Sakura…"

"May I have a word with you Tazuna?" a voice from behind them interrupted.

Both of them looked at the newcomer. Tazuna put down the little log he had been carrying "Sure thing Giichi. Is something wrong?"

"Well… I have thought a lot about it, and I think I'm going to quit building the bridge" Giichi said, looking down on the ground as if ashamed, not going unnoticed by Naruto.

"W-what!? Not you too Giichi… Why the sudden change of mind?" Tazuna asked surprised, and a little outraged

"Tazuna, I have known you for a long time, and you have become a good friend. I want to help, but if I get much more involved in this, Gatou will after me when he's done with you. I have to think on the wife and the kids you know…" Giichi replied.

Naruto could see that he was really split in this decision, but he had finally valued his family more. Naruto couldn't blame him; it was something Naruto longed after. He longed after getting a father and mother, or just knowing who they were. Naruto and Sakura respected the man's decision. Tazuna didn't look that convinced.

Giichi continued "I want to build the bridge and save Nami as much as the next islander, but everything will lose meaning if you die."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow _So he is also concerned for his old friend? I like that guy_

"**Cowards run from fear Ningen. Fear has consumed their thoughts and weakened their resolve. Hiding in their home, feeling safe while comrades die around them. That's not strength, THAT'S WEAKNESS," **The Kyuubi roared.

The blond could not come up with a rebuttal as much as he wanted to. The fox was also right as well. _Zangetsu-Jiji?_

_**I agree with Kyuubi. If you never move forward and face your fears. All that awaits you is death… Remember this lesson Naruto and watch. **_

Giichi almost looked pleadingly at Tazuna "Why don't we stop building the bridge?"

Naruto and Sakura widen their eyes in shock. Let Nami remain under Gatou's rule?!

Zangetsu and the Kyuubi were right…

Sakura hadn't expected the man to suggest that, not after all she had learned Tazuna had done for it to be built, including lying his ass off to the Hokage, one of the mightiest persons on the elemental continents.

Tazuna had regained his calm look, and answered just as calm "You know I can't do that. This bridge is _our_ bridge. Not just yours or mine, or the workers bridge, but the bridge of all the islanders of Nami no Kuni. This is the bridge, build on the hopes of the people, the hope that we can break free from Gatou's rule, that we can increase our distribution and transportation that will increase the wealth in this poor country. "

"But if we die…"

"If we die" Tazuna interrupted "people will know that Tazuna the bridge builder died for what he believed in. That he died in the hopes that someone would take over his work. That he died believing that Nami no Kuni _will_ break free from Gatou, if not by his own hands, then by the hands of his successor."

He put a hand on his old friends shoulder "I can't ask you to do it, but I will continue to build this bridge until my dying breath. I don't blame you if you don't want to risk your family… You can go home if you want."

Giichi sighed till he felt a glare behind him. He looked and saw the angry accuse looks from both Sakura and Naruto. Both saw the real truth behind the man now, and he bowed his head in shame as he walked away.

_Those kids saw right through me. Guess I am nothing but a coward, sorry old friend…_

Tazuna watched his friend leave then turned seeing Naruto and Sakura putting on some construction gear.

"Does either of you even know how to do construction?"

"Not a clue," both said together. "But we're helping so tough!"

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Walking through the village - if you could call it that while in such a sorry state - the two Genin had hollow expressions upon seeing the despair and poverty around them. Sakura gave some sweets to some children, while Naruto punched out a would-be thief trying pick pocket him. Tazuna kept quiet as he let the kids take in all that Gatou did to them.

Walking past a man with crimson hair and violet eyes they stopped when he said gruffly, "You're the people Tazuna called for."

The builder glanced at the man and nodded. "Yes Hikaru, these are the ninja of Konoha."

Naruto and Sakura take good look at him. He was about Kakashi's height, maybe taller with a lean build. Wearing typical fishing clothes and sandals. But something is off; they feel like this man is more than he is. The man eyed Naruto, mainly his appearance.

"Lose your get up?"

Naruto's sighs; "It was burned by a fire jutsu. Tazuna was kind enough to loan me this."

Rubbing his chin a little, he then waved for them to follow. "Let me get you some proper gear."

The two teens looked at each other with raised eyebrow. Even Tazuna was wondering what has going on. As far as he knew of Hikaru, the man always was a fisherman.

Making their way to the docks, they saw a small shack house. The man told the trio to wait outside before going in himself. Some rustling was heard, before the man came out with what looked like ANBU gear but of a very different make, black in color, and a large scroll on his back, around the same size of the Scroll of Sealing Naruto stole the night he became a Genin.

"The clothing is called a Shihakusho; the gauntlets, greaves, and vest are all ANBU issues from a long dead village. They were a gift from a passing traveler."

The two Genin didn't buy that a second; the man was a ninja. But it wasn't their business why he stopped so they played along. After all, if he was in league with Gatou, then he would have invited them in and taken them out when they were distracted.

"And the scroll?" Naruto asked.

"A special summoning scroll. I don't need any of these things. Better for someone else to use them. Who knows? They might even be the thing that keeps you alive."

The teens' eyes widened. They both knew a summoning scroll was incredibly valuable and rare. For whoever this is, for him to have it, this Hikaru had to be a summoner of whatever was on here. Gently taking the clothes from the man's hands, the blond bows respectfully. Sakura was handed the summoning scroll before doing the same as Naruto and bowed. Nodding, Hikaru watched them leave before snorting and shaking his head.

"Heh, you owe me one... Kisuke," Hikaru said as he smirked.

Sitting on his roof Yoruichi smirks warmly at the man.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

At Tazuna's house, Naruto changed into his new clothes in the spare room. The Shihakusho proved and very easy and comfy fit, with the sleeves free-flowing and stopping at his wrist. He found the double belt to be a unique touch but did not complain; though having his kunai holster there would take some getting used to. His cerulean eye gazed over at the gauntlets and greaves and noticed the gauntlets were woven into a pair of fingerless forearm gloves. Picking up the right arm, he saw a serpent-like dragon engraved on the armor, and when he slipped it on, he realized it was form-fitting. Quickly he put on the rest but looked at the vest oddly. Somehow it just didn't feel right to wear it. He throws that on the clothing drawer.

Outside the door, Sakura waited quietly. Why she was waiting out here, she didn't even know, but she was curious to see what Naruto would look like with his new clothes. With Kakashi-sensei still out training Sasuke, the two would then go over the scroll themselves. How Naruto convinced her was anyone's guess.

"I'm ready."

She perked up at hearing him, leaning her head into the room, a full blush adorning her cheeks. Slowly walking in, she took a good look. Her heart felt like it going a thousand miles a minute as she greedily took in his form. Adding to the new look plus with the now new ninja gear, he was, hands down, FUCKING GORGEOUS!

"How do I look?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gorgeous as hell," she muttered without thinking, her eyes wide while her mind was elsewhere.

A blush crossed his cheeks and his eyes widened at her bluntness. "Uh... Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Gasping, her hand covered her mouth as she finally realized what she'd just said. "Well... I... Uh, please excuse me!" And with that she quickly ran out the room, leaving behind a bewildered blond.

Sitting on the stairway, the rosette tried to collect herself, her head starting to throb violently.

_What's wrong with me? Ever since Zangetsu became a part of Naruto, I can't get him out of my head. Sure, he's so different now and so damn sex-... Damn it... Argh! There I go again! I am NOT crushing on him, let alone be in love. Sasuke is my one true destiny, my love to be! Naruto's just a dobe! But... Why does this feel so much better than Sasuke? Why does my heart flutter whenever I see Naruto? Why does it feel like I should be remembering something? Why does this have to be so hard! AND WHY DO I KEEP ON PICTURING MYSELF WITH DOG EARS AND A TAIL?! BAD SAKURA! BAD!_

_**XxX xx XxX xx XxX**_

_**A/N:**_

Before you get any ideas no Yoruichi will not be paired with Naruto. We all know the woman loves to flirt, so expect no less than original temptress herself.

With the Demon Brothers back in the fold, I figured bringing Yoruichi into this would help balance things out. Plus train Naruto into Kidō since Zangetsu is a combat type Zanpaktou. So making him know Kidō would be rather illogical.

Yes Zenryu is returning and as to whom he really is, nah won't say…

But for a villain from Bleach. Anyone got any good ideas?

The Espada will be making an appearance but not saying who, save Starrk and Lilynette. They will still be with Kisuke.


	5. The Broken Mirror

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

_We have no sense of humor… And we're armed… _

_**The Broken Mirror**_

A warm breeze slowly makes Sakura open her eyelids. Gradually sitting up she finds herself in lush countryside. As far as she can see is wild grass moving gingerly in the wind and the Cherry trees not far ahead. The sky above the sun shines warmly, this was her mind, the place she could always come to when needing a break. And where that damns annoying Inner-Sakura like to bother her. But since for a while she has not heard a peep from her. So what the hell happened to her?

Suddenly, her head started to pound, and she almost fell back to the ground as a memory slammed into her.

_A five year-old Sakura looked up from where she was sitting, staring at someone who was blurred and hard to make out. A small smile crept up onto her lips as she shyly asked, "We'll...We'll always be friends, right?"_

_A small hand reached for hers as someone replied-_

Sakura's head shot up as she gulped in some air. What was going on? What was that? Why did it feel so alien and yet so familiar to her?

Standing, her eyes soon noticed...the back-side of human-sized mirror? Where the hell did that come from? Taking a deep breath, she went to investigate, glancing around the area as she did. Though tense, she still felt at peace, in fact more so. For whatever the reason, her mind-scape feels incredibly serene than ever. Her fingers lightly touch the small blade of grass and flowers.

When she reaches the mirror, the site she sees literally leaves her speechless. There in front of the mirror is none other than her annoying Inner version of herself, staring at the mirror. But what was off that she was frozen, as if time itself put Inner on pause. Then she saw cracks, like broken glass all over Inner's body.

"Took you long enough," a child's voice said, catching her off guard.

Looking from the mirror and behind herself, what she saw was almost unnerving. There staring back at her with a very enraged glare...was a five year-old version of herself, wearing a familiar red sundress. Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine, as she saw the most venomous rage from her younger self.

"Wha..."

"How could you?" the child Sakura asked in a dangerous whisper.

"I don't..."

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

Sakura jumped at her child-version's yell. ""How could you make us betray him?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"YOU let Ino do this!" Child Sakura screamed as she pointed at Inner. "And because of that- that THING, you betrayed the one person who truly cared for us!"

"Who are you talking about? Who did I betray?" The rosette pleaded. Her head started pounding again, and Sakura strangely felt like sobbing. She actually screamed when another memory slammed into her.

_Sakura was leading someone by the hand into her house, giggling before she called out, "Momma! Papa! Where are you? I have someone I want you to meet!"_

"_In the living room, dear!"_

_Sakura giggled again before tugging on the person's hand and leading him into the room. There, sitting on the couch, was her mother, Kiyuriko Haruno, with her father, Tetsu, in a nearby armchair. It was obvious where Sakura had inherited her pink hair from, as Kiyuriko's was the same way, going down her back and reaching her upper thighs. She had a kind face, which added to her beauty and made others feel comfortable being around her. Tetsu, on the other hand, possessed the jade-green eyes Sakura inherited from him. His angular face had a few wrinkles near his eyes, no doubt caused by his easy-going smile that he was currently flashing towards his daughter._

_Kiyuriko had looked up from the book she was reading and smiled gently at Sakura. "Sakura, you're home." She then noticed the other person, who was fidgeting slightly as her daughter held their hand. "Oh? And who is your friend, dear?"_

_Sakura blushed slightly and giggled before pulling the person around her and presenting them. "Mama, Papa, I want you to meet my new friend-"_

The name was lost in a burst of painful static to the older Sakura's ears. She slumped to the ground and shivered as the child picked up again.

"Even Mama and Papa liked him! And _YOU_ ran for someone who does not even care one ounce for us or our feelings! What is wrong with you!?"

Sakura was slightly at her wit's end, though she figured the last part was regarding Sasuke. She did not know who the person Child-Sakura was talking about. Hearing a cracking sound, she looked to see fine breaks begin to splinter across Inner-Sakura's body. The rosette noticed the sense of satisfaction from Child-Sakura. But as each little crack progressed, Sakura felt something stretching across her mind as well, like a strange fog clearing away from her thoughts.

"When that _'THING'_ Ino did to us is gone...Maybe then you'll get it," Sakura heard Child-Sakura's voice say as her vision began to blacken once more.

As Sakura disappeared, the young rosette remaining glanced at the mirror and smirked before reaching down the front of her dress and pulling out a simple folding locket. Opening it, she gazed at the picture inside, before cooing, "Soon, my dear, we will be reunited once more. Sooooon..."

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Her eyes were open wide in seconds. She could feel her breathing partly erratic as she looked around at her surroundings. Sitting under a tree as the afternoon sun beat down gently, her memory kicked in. She was training with Naruto, Yoruichi, and Zangetsu, but had to take a break from exhaustion. She held back a sigh and leaned against the tree again. She hated being weak; but then again, it was her own fault for ignoring her training in favor of chasing the Uchiha.

"Welcome back, have a nice nap?"

Sakura looked up seeing Yoruichi looking down at her sitting on a branch. Ever since this woman showed up she could not make heads or tails of her. While she was a blessing helping Zangetsu train her and Naruto in Hakuda and that Kidō stuff, she was an absolute mystery.

Still despite what her sensei said, she knows Kakashi has kept one eye on her these past few days.

"I have long while to catch up to Naru-kun," Sakura sighed as Yoruichi jumped down and sat beside her.

"Least you're making the change now. And have to say, you do have a skill in Hakuda. Just have to wait for your Reiryoku to wake up and start the real training."

Sakura's eyes widen; "My Reiryoku is waking up?"

Before the older woman could answer their ears picked up the sound of steel hitting steel, and they looked ahead to see Naruto and Zangetsu in the middle of a very intense spar. The two were moving so fast, her emerald eyes could barely see the movements but Yoruichi saw clearly. Sakura did have to admit, the rosette was proud of herself for coming so far. Granted, it would be quite a while before she could hope to match the speed and power the two before her, but with enough time and training, she would eventually. But her thoughts were soon thrown back to her dream. Just who in the name of Kami was this person she was forgetting? And why was it that each time she tried to think of them, a part of her ached with sadness and want?

Ducking from Zangetsu's slash with his sword, Naruto countered with an upward slash. Side-stepping easily, the sword-spirit remained stoic as always as he brought his blade down. Before Sakura could even blink, Naruto vanished and re-appeared a few feet back.

A shiver went down her spine every-time he did that.

"Good. You have begun to teach Shunpo well, Naruto."

"Well of course I am the Goddess of Flash after all," Yoruichi said smugly. "You think I was easy on him?"

Naruto dryly looked at the cat-woman but said nothing. A small smirk crossed the blonde's lips as he looks back at his Zanpaktou. In an instant, both vanished again, but the rosette could hear their blades sing their deadly song as metal struck metal in a symphony of keening destruction. It was scary how fast Naruto had risen up in his skills with the Kage Bunshin used in his training. Literally, in no time, his chakra control, Taijutsu, and Zanjutsu were at superb levels. And now, the sparing bouts with the Uchiha had become more even, with Naruto gaining the wins. The Uchiha grumbled somewhat, but he had to admit that at least Naruto was a good opponent now. Kakashi, all the while, was beaming that his little brother had become so capable. Not to say Sakura did not go unnoticed, in fact the others were all proud of her, which made her happier than anything.

Finally the two reappeared with their backs facing each another. Both had faint smirks on their lips. The air around was calm, and Sakura smiled at both of them. Yoruichi smirked.

_That kid has some real talent. He will be one hell of a fighter by when he is fifteen. Same for Sakura, just have to take my time with her. _

"You did well Naruto," Zangetsu suddenly said.

"Thanks to you... Zangetsu-Jiji."

The Zanpaktou spirit grunted as he looked over to the rosette; "You have done well also, Sakura. Be proud of yourself."

Sakura stood up as she bowed. "I am! Thank you, Zangetsu."

Nodding his head, the sword-spirit vanished back into Naruto's mind. They knew there was nothing more Zangetsu and Yoruichi could teach them at the moment. The coming battle was the day after tomorrow and Kakashi wanted them to rest before Zabuza showed up again. Taking a deep breath, Naruto willed his sword to vanish in black flames.

"Impressive Naruto," Yoruichi smirked as she stood up beside the rosette.

"You know...it's kind of unfair that you have a sword. If I had one, I could at least spar with you," Sakura said as she pouted a little.

Thinking a moment, a calm foxy-smirk soon crossed his lips. "It would be cool if we could find you a Zanpaktou."

A light blush adorned her cheeks. _Then... I'd be like Naru-Kun... And that would not be so bad._

_The cat-woman smirked lustful/mischievously; "well we could pass the time and play with his __other__long__ sword. Give that stamina of his a real test of endurance. Trust me threesomes are awesome."_

_Both teen blushed furiously, this woman had absolutely no shame. And she could not stop herself; teasing these two was utterly hilarious. _

_"I… I'm… strai… Straight Yoruichi-San," Sakura said in stutter that could make Hinata proud. _

_"One woman guy Yoruichi-chan," Naruto said shakily._

_The cat woman licked her lips; "I can fix that for both of you."_

_Both fainted as their minds went on overdrive while Yoruichi laughed wildly. Inside Naruto's mind the Kyuubi was also laughing wildly, loving this woman and her antics. While Zangetsu only made a faint annoyed grunt. He might consider the woman one of his few friends, but there was days he wanted to strangle Yoruichi. _

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Though it only felt like few days for Naruto and Sakura, the week itself flew by fast, despite Yoruichi and her perverted pranks. But to say those two left an impression with the people would only a mild understatement. Just their presence in Nami brought back a little of the light lost, especially to the orphans the two decided on their own to help take care of.

With Nami being as it was; there was no orphanage for the many children there. Sakura was always entranced with how well Naruto was so responsible with them. The most endearing part of it all was listening to the blond tell the kids stories. Some were stories from Konoha's history (but Sakura made him swear to censor the bloody parts); others were just tall tales which really got the kids lively. As for her, many of them, boy and girl alike, were drawn by the girl's more gentle side, and she often talked to them and read to them, showing them various scrolls that showed plants and herbs that could be eaten safely and keep them from starving at night. Between this and Naruto often teaching them how to fish and hunt for smaller wild animals, the two Genin had effectively saved their lives, as these kids probably would not have lasted longer than a week without the nutrition they desperately needed.

To the children, they were officially 'Onii-san' & 'Onee-san', though Sakura had blushed a brilliant red when the youngest one (who couldn't have been more than three) once called them "Mama" and "Papa". For that comment alone, Sakura never let that little girl out of her sight all day and let her cuddle with the Genin when she napped, the iridescent blush never leaving the pink-haired girl's face and confusing the hell out of her teammate.

But it felt heartwarming to be called papa, and like the rosette kept his eye on the girl just like Sakura.

But, in the moments when they had to leave, the rosette could see in Naruto's eyes the most heart wrenching pain. She knew he saw his own childhood in those kids, but when she asked him he simply said, "I'm just glad they never had the life I had back then..."

Was his childhood even worse than these kids? Sakura just could not believe that, but she also knew she did not know everything about him when he was little. And ever since Zangetsu came, she has wanted to know more. The rosette just could not stop herself; she was so enthralled by him. Though she still wondered why, that was slowly fading each day.

_**XxX Kakashi XxX**_

The silver haired Jounin could honestly say this was the most insane week he ever had. His surrogate little brother/student gains hold of a powerful sentient spirit weapon and drops that mask of idiocy. That last part made the Hatake sigh in relief, he was glad seeing the old Naruto back. Then there was this strange woman who appeared literally out of nowhere to offer aid to Naruto and Sakura in their Reiryoku based training while he handled the Chakra based.

Surprisingly Sasuke was strangely quiet but he could feel the Uchiha was bitter seeing his teammates coming up in strength with Zangetsu and Yoruichi's aid. He just hoped it never got vocal.

And while he has kept a constant vigil on the Yoruichi, something was telling him in the back of his mind this woman was a Shinobi like they were. For one her footsteps made utterly no sound. That took high level training to reach that kind silent steps. Plus it was her posture and subtle movements. They were much like his but admiringly sharper.

But healthy paranoia never hurt in case she was here for something darker.

Currently however on behalf of the lady of the house, Kakashi was relaxing in the living room getting to know raven haired woman by her request. Since everyone else was doing something only those two were at the home.

The two sat awkwardly on two different couches, the Jounin could see she was trying to come up with something to talk about, he might as well help.

"So, what do think of my students?"

Tsunami blinks as she smiles in thought. "Vibrant. Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan seem to bring something back to Nami even if only a little. Sasuke-San seems focused on train though."

Kakashi sighs; "There is a reason for that. But something seems to be on your mind, may I ask what?"

The woman sharply turned her head failing to hide the small blush on her cheeks as she played with the hem of her skirt. "Well, was kinda curious about yourself," she almost whispers but the jounin hears it well.

_Why do I get the feeling Otouto was involved in this. Who am I kidding; of course he did something like this._

"Not much to tell really; just a very average run of mil Jounin-Sensei trying to do good."

Tsunami looks at him dryly; "even I heard a few stories about you Hatake. While I don't really understand the whole shinobi system, I do like hearing of tales of good people doing the right thing."

_The right thing huh, _sometimes Kakashi wondered on that little detail. He felt like nothing has been right since Minato-Sensei and Kushina-Sama was killed protecting Naruto. Even further in the past with Rin and Obito losing their lives. And Rin actually wanting to die from what happen to her when kidnapped by Kirigakure. He never got truly over that, some days he thinks he wouldn't.

"In truth Tsunami. I am just a burned out Shinobi who truly does not know what to do with himself." He was not sure why he was spilling his guts to a civilian, let alone the client's daughter. But he felt comfortable with her, which was rare for him to feel that with anyone.

Narrowing her eyes the Ravenette stands walks over and kneels in front of him looking at him sternly. "Your better than that. I could see that with you talking with Naruto-Kun. You love him like he was your real little brother." She puts her delicate hand on his masked cheek. "I don't know what keeps you in the past. But if you can't move forward you'll never see the present."

The silver haired Jounin widened his eye in shock. This civilian-born woman actually could see right through him. This woman is sharp that's for damn sure. He lightly chuckles.

"You make it sound easy Tsunami-chan," Kakashi smirks under his mask.

The woman smirks back; "it's easy when you want it to be… Kakashi-Kun."

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Nighttime settled around Tazuna's house as Team 7 plus Yoruichi sat with the family for dinner. Though they went over some strategy, they have not come up with good plan for when Zabuza showed up. So, for now, they all dined on the wonderful meal prepared by Tsunami.

Though Naruto wondered why the said Ravenette and his Niisan were giving each other subtle glances. Yoruichi though was smirking but kept quiet, teasing Naruto was way more fun than Kakashi.

"We owe you all a debt we can never repay. Thanks to you, the bridge will be built, and soon our village will be free," Tazuna said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Honestly, the only thing we did was guard duty."

Tsunami shook her head. "You're too modest, Naruto-kun. You brought something back to this village that we all forgot we had."

Naruto lightly blushed as did Sakura, but, sitting beside the blond, Inari just had enough of this. Slamming his fist down, he got everyone's attention.

"How can you all be so calm?! You'll just end up dead by Gatou!"

"You're on that again? Yes, I can just see some greedy business rat being able to kill four well-trained ninja. That certainly is something," Naruto retorts sipping his tea.

"And you!" The boy point to Naruto, who was currently outright ignoring him. "You're just some pampered ninja who doesn't know the first thing about pain! You'll die-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Naruto's hand tightened and shattered the cup that was in it. The atmosphere of room dropped as everyone felt a sort of heavy pressure around their bodies fall upon them. Inari paled as the blond slowly turned his head towards the boy. A wave of fear soon gripped him when he saw, not a visible cerulean eye, but a deep glowing crimson with the sclera black and the iris slitted. Inari could feel his body shaking and a cold sweat come over him as that deep crimson eye, full of pure malice and hate, stared back coldly.

Yoruichi widened her eyes feeling the pressure; _this much?! He almost feels like a… _

"Tell me. Were you ever born, having no parents or not even knowing who they were? Were you treated poorly in an orphanage that made sure you were shunned by everyone? Were you ever beaten by its matron because she wanted to?" Each word Naruto's voice slowly rose into a roar as he grabs the boy's collar to bring him to his eye-level, shaking him a little as Naruto's reiatsu began to form around him. "WERE YOU EVER THROWN OUT OF AN ORPHANAGE AT FOUR YEARS OLD!? DID YOU EVER ROAM THE STREETS DIGGING INSIDE A GARBAGE BIN TO FIND SOMETHING TO EAT?! WERE YOU EVER BEATEN BY PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEY HATED YOU FOR SOMETHING YOU NEVER DID?! WERE YOU EVER STABBED NEARLY TWENTY TIMES BY A WOMAN AFTER YOU TURN FIVE YEARS OLD?! WERE YOU!?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura, Yoruichi, and Kakashi yelled out.

Instantly, the pressure and temperature went back to normal as the blond dropped a now-crying Inari. His eyes returned to normal as he looked straight ahead looking at something that only he could see. The boy made oomph as he hit the floor but was too terrified to move. Everyone else save Kakashi, who was looking down in shame, were surprised by Naruto's rage. Yoruichi could only wonder just what the hell happened to the blond and what was that darker power she felt.

"Naruto," said Kakashi, cutting through the now-heavy silence.

The blond turned slowly to look at him blankly, and Kakashi gently made a gesture towards the door. "Go and get some air, Otouto," Kakashi whispers back

Without responding, the blond shunpo'ed from the room. Meanwhile, everyone else was too shaken up by everything they heard. Sasuke was paler than usual. Tsunami was holding her mouth with both her hands as tears fell freely down her cheeks, shocked that someone would treat a child in such a way. Tazuna was wide-eyed and gaping like a fish. Sakura, however, was visibly shaking, her arms wrapped around herself as wetness formed around her eyes. Her gaze was wide and fearful, as the image of her home suddenly began to crash down around her.

"Sensei...Was...What Naru-Kun said...Was that...?"

Kakashi sighed. "Everything he said was all true. He was always beaten and abused by the orphanage, and a few months after he turned four, they indeed kicked him out. We spent eight months looking for him, as he evaded all attempts to find him by never staying in one place for too long and hiding in areas with low foot traffic. Finally, the day after his fifth birthday, I found him in the rain. He was being attacked by some crazed woman who had lost her husband and infant the day Kyuubi attacked the village, alternating between cuddling with him and calling him by her dead son's name, and then cursing Naruto and stabbing him with the small kitchen knife she'd found. Only Kami knows how he lived through all that and still retains all of his physical and mental faculties."

Before anyone could blink, Sakura shot from her seat and out of the house. Sasuke, all the while, couldn't believe that everything heard from Naruto's lips was all true. He knew they shared loneliness and pain, but now he'd discovered that Naruto's was deeper than he could ever imagine. Just how the hell could Naruto be who he is after all that!?

Her golden eyes grew dangerously stern as she turns her gaze to Kakashi who felt the woman's eyes on him. "We need to talk Hatake."

"I had a feeling that was coming," the Jounin sighs.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Outside the house, Sakura's eyes scanned the area fiercely, tears running down her cheeks as she did so. By Kami, her heart would not stop aching; now knowing the life Naruto really had as a child. Who could do that do a child!? Why didn't Hokage-Sama do something?! But the one thing screaming in mind was to find Naruto!

"NARU-KUN!" With her nearly pleading shout, something welled up inside of her, and she felt it direct her towards the area where Naruto found Zangetsu. With speed like the wind, she made a bee-line towards the river. Images flashed in her head as she ran harder and harder, remembering every-time she saw Naruto by himself. Every-time he was alone, she could always see those sad eyes.

_I won't let you be alone! No one should have been alone like you are!_

Passing by the trees at her fastest speed, she skidded to a stop at the river clearing. Her feeling proved to be correct; as she saw the blond crouched forward by the river stream. Slowly, she walked over, dropping to her knees in front of him, but she could not see his face. They said nothing to each other as she lifted her hands towards his chin. The rosette gently lifted his face, and as their eyes met, she saw the tears coming down from his eyes. Those eyes which held such fire now gazing at her so hollow, and full of pain. Her lip quivered a little as the rosette's tears grew more. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let his head rest on her shoulder. One of her hands begins to rub his hair gently.

"My Naru-kun, don't hold it in anymore. You're not alone. I swear you will never be alone," Sakura whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing that. It felt like the gates inside him broke open. Shakily, he wrapped his hands around her slim waist and pulled her closer towards him. She could feel his body shaking, and she tightened her own grip around him. Finally, he let out a scream that echoed throughout the forest.

To be honest, this was the only thing that he really wanted in life. Screw power. Screw respect. Screw wealth. All that he had ever wanted was to finally let out all those pent-up emotions inside himself, for someone to at least give what he wanted - someone to hold him when he felt so alone...

He continued screaming out the pain, as she held him close. He needed this, needed to be free from that pain inside. So she didn't Care how long it took.

She would hold him until he finally was free from it all.

_**XxX Naruto's Mindscape XxX**_

Standing on the roof's edge where Kyuubi is housed, Zangetsu watched the outside world. Although his roommate would never admit it out loud, Naruto needed- no, deserved this! He deserved to have someone there for him, someone to help in the hard times, someone to give him strength when he felt none. While he and the fox may disagree on that person, Zangetsu knew that was soon changing...

"If you were here... You would fight the hardest to protect him. You and her both..."

_It is up to us to do what few have done little of for Naruto. The one thing that means everything to both of us. We can do this for him…_

The female voice spoke as Zangetsu nods in agreement. "That we can do, Zangetsu."

_**XxX Kakashi and Yoruichi XxX**_

Standing on the roof of the Tazuna's home both could faintly hear Naruto literally screaming out his pain. Kakashi looks towards the forest mournfully while being glared at by the cat-woman in front of him.

"I don't expect you'll tell me Konoha secrets but what the hell was that?" a part of her wanted to run into the forest and just help the boy herself but she felt Sakura with him, she knew the girl was doing the right thing.

Kakashi sighed; "I can't tell you everything. If you wished to know the truth you must get expressed permission from Hokage-Sama."

"Then tell me why a boy had experienced such level of abuse from your village and nothing was done," Yoruichi nearly growled out.

The silver haired jounin only looked at the woman with almost broken gaze which shocked the woman. "Things were done, but not when it mattered. A thanks to our illustrious _council_ Naruto was denied much because of circumstances beyond his control."

Yoruichi only growled as some of her Reiatsu flared for a second. She caught the level of venom the man spoke when he said the word council, which meant majority if not the whole bunch were against Naruto for some stupid reason.

"Why are they against him?"

"I can't tell you one of the reasons, but the second is because he is an Uzumaki. Despite their former renown, some people in Konoha have always hated the Uzu Clan since they were foreigners who actually helped build Konohagakure. And sadly a few in the council have that hatred." Kakashi said solemnly.

_What the hell is wrong with this village? Shunsui will not like hearing that. I'll have to tell him once all this is done. I am not going to pretend how pissed he's going be, he scares me more than former Sou-Taichou. Least Yamamoto was pure force. Shunsui is a completely different creature._

"Fine then, I will go to Konoha eventually. I'll ask your Hokage just what this screwed up bullshit is myself," Yoruichi said vanishing in Shunpo.

_Had a feeling she'd say that. But that power I felt from her. I'd hate to be on her bad side…_

_**XxX Naruto and Sakura XxX**_

After what felt like hours (though it was only thirty minutes), Naruto eventually calmed down and let his breathing finally steady itself. He never realized how much he needed this.

As for Sakura, she felt so warm in the blonde's arms, and the rosette wondered if he was always like this.

"Thank you," Naruto said softly.

"It's what friends are for," she responded in kind.

Somehow, the word 'friend' did not sit well with either of them, but at the moment, they did not really care as they let go, though much to Sakura's mental pouting.

"Will you be alright now?"

Sakura saw a smile, but this one seemed so genuine. "Yeah... But I'm going to stay out here for a bit. I'll be back inside later."

Her emerald eyes showed she was not convinced, but she could see he wanted to alone, even though she did not want to leave him by himself. She nodded warily and got up to leave, but not before she did something that Naruto in a million years never thought would happen. Stopping half-way as she stood, he felt her lips lightly on his forehead. His eyes nearly fell out their sockets at the gesture, but she was already up and heading back the house.

_She... She... Actually... Kissed me..._

Sitting on a high branch a black cat watched on silently.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

The birds chirp as dawn's light shines the new morning. Quietly, a girl with long brunette hair dressed in a sleeveless pink kimono walked through the forest, a basket for collecting berries and other forest vegetation in her hand. Moving past a bush, she found herself at a clearing by a small river, and her brown eyes suddenly focused on the blond teen sleeping near the stream. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to see who it was. The girl's eyes widened when noticing the whisker marks on the boy's cheeks. Slowly her free hand neared her basket but stopped when thought of the situation a little more. Despite what she saw days earlier; the boy was no danger, and he couldn't have known she was coming out here anyway. She retracted her hand. Kneeling down beside him, she put her hand on his chest and softly shook him.

"Wake up. You'll catch a cold sleeping out here," she said softly.

Naruto lightly groaned as his visible eye opened, while trying and failing to hide the blush on his cheeks when he noticed his new company. A beautiful girl, maybe a year or two older than him was staring down at him with concern. Hell, she was as pretty as Sakura, and it took a lot for Naruto to match someone to her.

"Uh... Good morning," _Kami that sounded so lame..._

"Good morning. You'll still catch a cold sleeping outside," she half-repeated.

Finally, he noticed his surroundings and slowly sat up. "Guess I lost track of time. My bad."

"What's your name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. May I ask your name, Nee-Chan?"

"Haku."

_Even her name is pretty..._

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here?" Haku asked, tilting her head slightly to the side in curiosity.

"Gathering my thoughts, mostly, and some training."

"Since you're a Shinobi, I gather?"

Naruto looked at his left bicep where his hitai-ate was tied to. He smiled back, causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks. _Damn he is attractive._

"Guilty as charged, Nee-chan."

She tilted her head a little more. "You seem strong enough as it is."

"Might look like it, but I'm just a Genin. Still, I have to get stronger, so I can protect everyone I care about."

"Someone precious to you?"

"More like a few. But, yeah, they are precious to me."

Haku smiled lightly as she put her hand on his chest, looking up at him. "Then you know true strength, because I believe to be truly strong is to protect those truly precious to you."

He smiled back. "Do you have...someone precious?"

"Maybe," she teased.

Naruto watched as she grabbed her basket and stood from the ground. "I have to be going. Goodbye." She walked away a little before stopping and turning to look over her shoulder. "By the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before a grin crossed his lips. "You're a terrible liar you know?"

That catches her off guard. Most men just accepted what she said and started to act all flustered and disturbed that they had just chatted up a "boy." Eventually, she just smiled back and blushed a little. "How could you tell?"

"No Adam's apple plus could tell you were trying to mask your feminine form. The bindings were slightly showing." The blond said looking at the river flowing.

Looking down Haku saw indeed her bindings were showing slightly. Count on this person to be sharper than most males. "You caught me," no longer hiding her softer tone in her voice.

"Why hide who you are?"

There was a long silence as her eyes turned distant. She then muttered under her breath. "Gatou's men...are not kind."

Haku heard him snarl at that. "I promise, Haku-Chan. That bastard won't ever touch you."

She looked back to him and saw him gazing the other way. A small smile crept onto her lips, and she silently moved back over to him. Crouching down beside him, her free hand moved to his chin and made his face turn to look at her. Before he could even react, her lips were pressed onto his. It was a chaste kiss, but a warm one. When they parted, Haku smiled serenely.

"Arigato," she whispered.

She stood and walked away, while a dumbfounded Naruto sat like a statue. At the same time, the Kyuubi was snickering in his head.

**"Starting a harem, Kit?"** The fox chuckled.

_I'm a one woman guy, you BAKA!_

**"What's wrong with two, or even three like that little blonde who hangs out with the kitling? I guarantee you; if you do it just right they will be all screaming your name during the fun stuff at night!"**

Naruto's face turned a little red as he began sputtering in his mind, _I-I couldn't do that to Ino-Neechan! I mean, she's kind of like my sister! Or, she used to be at least, before she started running after Sasuke too. I mean, having her in a harem for me-_

"**HA! I knew you were thinking about it! Don't worry, Kit! I'll make a pervert out of you yet!"**

Naruto's face turned to tomato red while he tried to retract what he said, the fox laughing at him all the while.

_**XxX Haku XxX**_

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I kiss him? _

Walking through the forest the brunette's mind was racing a mile a minute. She acted completely not herself. Hell she never even kissed a guy till moments ago. And for some reason it felt right.

What was all her training for if she did something like that to the enemy? She bit her lip as light tears came from her eyes as her body slightly shook.

_Forgive me Naruto-Kun… please forgive me for what I must do and if I must kill you… please forgive me…_

_**XxX xx XxX**_

When Naruto returned to the house, he was able to somewhat compose himself, but everyone all wondered where that big grin came from, Sakura especially (who, for some strange reason felt like hitting someone). Once gathered, Team 7 plus Yoruichi finally sat down for mission brief and planned for tomorrow at the dinner table.

"Niisan."

"Hmm."

"One of us should stay here. I don't like leaving the others without someone watching. Gatou's too underhanded to just leave Tazuna's family alone."

"What are you thinking, Naru-kun?" Sakura asked.

"A Kage Bunshin goes with you guys. I wait here in case anyone shows up. If no one does, I'll leave a Kage Bunshin here, and I'll come join the fight."

Kakashi and Sasuke agreed it was a sound plan. Sakura, though, looked worried. "Are you sure you will be alright? What if Gatou has another ninja like Zabuza on his payroll and he sends them after you?"

"Sakura-Chan, this is what we trained for this whole week for. We can't show fear. Remember what Zangetsu-Jiji taught us."

_"Cast off your fear! Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die."_

"Remember what he told us, live by those words. It's all that you need to be a shinobi," Naruto said in a serious tone.

Kakashi eye-smiled. Now this was the Otouto he remembered. Even Sasuke liked this side of Naruto more and more. The rosette, meanwhile, took a deep breath and steeled herself. Naruto was right. They had to do this. If there were more ninja from Gatou, they had to fight them, no matter what. But deep down, she only prayed her gut feeling was wrong.

"I'll hang back with Naruto," Yoruichi spoke up. "Being a Reiryoku user like me I'd cause more damage if I fought on the bridge."

Everyone nods though slightly sweat-drops. Just how powerful was this woman?

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Next morning...

Sitting at the dining room table, Naruto read a book beside Tsunami and a very quiet Inari, Yoruichi deciding in keeping a lookout all over Nami. Ever since he came back yesterday morning, the boy has been silent, as if he was trying to think of something to say to Naruto. The blond could also tell that Tsunami, though keeping her spirits up, was worried.

"It will be okay Tsunami-san. Nii-san is there, and I have several clones guarding the place."

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I don't doubt any of you. I just can't help it," she murmured as she smiled sadly.

He smirked, but then his head shot to the side, a scowl rapidly appearing on his face. Standing up from the table, he laid the book down. Naruto and Tsunami looked at each other, and Naruto nodded his head to her inquiring eyes. Walking for the door, he mentally prepared for what he knew would happen.

"Be careful, Nii-san!" Inari finally yelled out.

Turning his head, the blond smirked and turned to leave.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

_So Sakura-Chan was right. That scum bag did have another ninja..._

Standing a few feet from the house, a light fog covered the village. Keeping at least six Kage Bushin in the trees and roof, Naruto had a good grasp of the perimeter. So when one dispelled not far from the house, he knew an enemy was coming.

"I must say, you're not who I expected," a male voice spoke in the fog.

Naruto could swear he had heard that voice before. Appearing not far in front of him was a tall man is sleeveless jumpsuit, and the moment Naruto saw the man's face, he growled. The shoulder-length green hair, the violet eyes, that haughty smirk on his face – oh yes, Naruto knew him rather well. The umbrella attached to his back and Ame Hitai-ate on his head mean nothing at the moment. A wolf in sheep's clothing was still a wolf in the end.

"Aoi Rokusho..." Naruto spoke almost with pure venom.

"My, my. When was the last time I saw you Naruto?" Aoi spoke in an arrogant tone.

"Damn traitor," Naruto growled out.

"Oh? I prefer to think of myself as a man who sees an opportunity and takes it."

"Takes it?! You stole the Nidaime's Raijin-Ken then turned on us!"

Aoi only chuckled and swept a hand through his hair. "As I said, Naruto, it was an opportunity - just like today. Once Kakashi and Zabuza are done playing around, I'll swoop in for the rest and take my share of the spoils."

That only made the blond growl louder. Their eyes locked on to one another, one with rage, and the other with arrogance. Taking a deep breath, Naruto focused himself, and a small smirk appeared on the boy's face.

"That won't be the case Aoi."

"Huh?"

Black reiryoku glowed from Naruto's hand as his Zanpaktou appeared. Aoi only raised an eyebrow at first but then whistled upon seeing the Zangetsu. The former Konoha Jounin saw neither fear nor hesitation in the blond Genin, only calm rage with strong determination. Secretly, Aoi was impressed.

Naruto gripped the hilt of Zangetsu tighter and stood in a ready position to strike.

"I will enjoy taking off your head, and when I'm done, I'll piss on your ashes before I take the Raijin-Ken back home."

"Will you now? Well then, let's see if you can actually back that up, NARUTO!"


	6. Piercer of Heaven

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or Bleach

_**What have we learned:**_ The Soul Society is watching the elemental nations now. Yoruichi is in the mix and causing chaos like normal. Something is wrong with our precious rosette's head. Tsunami-Chan has the hots for Kakashi. Naruto considers members of the Anbu surrogate brothers and sisters, with one being near a mother figure.

Zangetsu, badass in black.

**_Piercer of Heaven _**

"This fog... It's not a natural one," Kakashi whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is his _Kirigakure no Jutsu_, isn't it?" Sakura asked, but got no answer. They were all waiting for Zabuza to show himself.

When Team 7 arrived at the bridge, they found themselves engulfed by a dense fog that seemed to stretch on for miles. Kakashi took lead while Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's Kage Bunshin stood in defensive stances around Tazuna, surveying what they could of the area for any threat. They did not have say it; their sensei knew the Genin were just as tense. The fog around them felt almost suffocating, as if it was another enemy itself. Kakashi and Naruto narrowed their eyes upon hearing a familiar evil chuckle.

"Hello Kakashi. Sorry to keep you waiting, still have those brats around I see."

Slowly the fog fades in front of them which reveals not just Zabuza in a the same pants but with a black sleeveless shirt with fingerless forearm long gloves. Beside him the 'hunter Nin' in the same gear as before, but to Team Seven's surprise the Demon Brothers are also present. The copy ninja silently cursed. _The Anbu must not reach them in time for someone to find and free them. This just made things more difficult. _

Sasuke and Naruto's Kage Bunshin narrowed their eyes while Sakura kept herself together as the three remain standing defensively in front of Tazuna. The said man paled seeing the remains of her building crew lying on the ground either dead or dying. Zabuza eyed his prey but noticed one odd change right off the bat. Zabuza's eyes narrowed sharply when he saw who he thought was the blond runt from last time. Even Gozu and Meizu were taken back by the blond's appearance. He wore some kind of unique black with white inner lining kimono gear with a hakama and his Konoha hitai-ate now wrapped and hanging off his neck. But there was also the look in the brat's eyes; he seemed calm, cool, and coiled like a proper Shinobi.

The clone only stared calmly with a faint smirk gracing his lips. _Boss is gonna love the look on this bastard's face when I dispel later on. _

"Hit puberty or something brat," the former Kiri swordsman spoke off handily.

Naruto's clone just smirked; "a shinobi always keeps a few secrets. I might tell you after I kick your ass."

Zabuza grunts with a smirk under his bandages; "still a cocky little shit I see. Least that didn't change."

"I aim to please you son of a bitch…"

Meanwhile behind the mask, Haku bit her lip slightly. She knew she would have to fight, but a part of her was screaming not to. More specifically, she had her eyes completely locked on to Naruto and no one else. She did not want to fight him. But to complete Zabuza's dream, her heart couldn't choose. But at the same time she running questions in her head.

_Why am I feeling anything for him, I only spoke to Naruto-Kun once? I can't lose focus; I must aid Zabuza-Sama, Gozu-Kun and Meizu-Kun and stop these Konoha Nin. One step to fulfill Zabuza-Sama's dream._

However images kept flashing in her mind of the past week and watching Naruto become a small light of hope for Nami. And seeing him with those orphan children along with his rosette teammate affected her more than she will admit. Only twelve and he acted like a responsible father to his children.

Or how one should really act at any rate…

"Haku…"

The said girl got out of her thoughts; "yes Zabuza-Sama." She answered in a emotionless deeper voice to hide her real one.

The blond clone narrowed his eyes, he could not hear the name but swore he heard that voice before but could not place it.

"We follow your plan. Take care of that blond gaki. Gozu, you have the Uchiha brat. Meizu, take care of pinky. Hatake… is all mine…" Zabuza said in a drawn out tone blanketing the area with strong killer intent. Kakashi's eye only twitched while to the former Kiri swordsmen surprise that damn blond brat remained unaffected, Tazuna paled as he tried his best not to fall to his knees. Sasuke however seem to be slightly trembling which did not go unnoticed by the former Kiri swordsman.

"He's shaking again, how pitiful" Zabuza mocked.

Sasuke smirked "I'm shaking with excitement."

Naruto just dryly looks at Sasuke then back to Zabuza; "and you call me cocky?"

"Naru-Kun you are quite cocky," Sakura said dryly.

Kakashi eye smiled; "you do know how to stand out Otouto."

Sasuke lightly smirked, "Hn."

Naruto felt his eye twitch; "and everyone is taking his side." The blond points to Zabuza who smirked under bandages.

"Just saying the truth gaki," Zabuza who chuckled amusingly being given the finger by the blond Uzumaki. "Well… NOW!"

Haku sprinted towards Naruto with senbon in between her fingers. Gozu went for the last Uchiha with his claws ready to strike. Meizu also charged for Sakura who was in her Hakuda stance with a Kunai in each hand.

_I won't fail you Kakashi-Sensei, Yoruichi-Sensei, Zangetsu-Kun, and Naru-Kun! I will not be a weak link!_

Naruto and Haku clashed with the blond clone avoiding the senbon thrown at him at whom both pull kunai and charge. To the brunette's surprise the blond was keeping pace with her as she ducked being slashed to the face where she counted by trying to run the clone through with her kunai. He deftly sidestepped, avoiding being dispelled. The two move flawlessly in almost a dance trying to hit the other.

"Will you not let us complete our mission? I would rather not fight you," Haku said in a emotionless deep tone.

The clone still swears he heard that voice before. He stares evenly at the enemy before him; "Have you seen the people here? That Gatou is slowly killing off this nation with his actions! I will never let him win!"

Haku bit her lip under her mask as she backflipped avoiding a knee strike. She quickly goes into rapid handsigns as she skids backwards.

_"__**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō**__." _

Instantly hundreds of ice shaped senbon appeared above her as the Bunshin Naruto widen his eyes. _Holy shit…_

In a heartbeat they fly with blinding speeds towards her prey. But to her surprise behind her jutsu strikes dead on the blond vanishes in a blink of an eye.

_What was that! That wasn't Shunshin!_

"Wide open…"

Hearing a voice whisper she turns just as a powerful palm strike hits her in the chest. The force sent her skidding back several feet before recovering. Her chain mesh took most of the force but she still feels some ribs might be a little cracked.

"_**Tessho**_- a palm strike meant to break bones and kill at the first hit. I held back on purpose. But trust me when you will be in pain for a while," Naruto said calmly.

But mentally The Naruto-clone internally shivered. He remembered being hit by that from Zangetsu. It did indeed break bones, and the strike had sent the poor blond flying into two trees. He was never gladder to have a massive fur-ball of infinite malicious energy to act as a healing source.

**"I heard that!"**

Promptly ignoring the fox's uproar through the link from the original Naruto, the blond clone charged ahead. Haku goes into another set of handsigns. Soon ice gathered Haku's fist as she slammed it to the ground.

"**Hyoton: Namida Reito"**

Soon sharp spikes of ice shot forward on Naruto who dodged in seconds and thrown several kunai at the Hyoton user. She skillfully cartwheeled out of the way and threw senbon in retaliation. Again to her shock the blond moved out of the way in time.

_It's amazing how he improved from only a week's time. Did it have to do with that weird power I saw? _

_**XxX Kakashi and Zabuza XxX**_

Kakashi was holding up his Kunai in a defensive stance. Zabuza was totally controlling this battle, no doubt about that. His Sharingan wasn't too much use as the fog was too thick. He was covered in small cuts here and there, the biggest being in his hand. Zabuza had stabbed him with a strange blade as soon as he had tried to uncover his Sharingan. After that Zabuza had disappeared into the mist, showing why he was called Demon of Kiri. His ability with the silent killing method was frightening. The only reason he was still here was because of his Sharingan; he could dodge just enough for Zabuza to miss any of his vital areas. He was just hoping that Naruto and Sasuke were doing better. He could still hear sounds from another battle, so he was positive that they were still alive.

"Well, well Kakashi, it looks like you don't look so good" it came from Zabuza in the mist

"You're worried about me Zabuza? That's cute. You don't have to, I'm more than ok" Kakashi said, hiding his worry.

"Really? I guess we will have to do something about that won't we?" Zabuza said finishing with an evil laugh. Kakashi tightened up his stance and awaited a new barrage of assaults.

_**XxX Sasuke and Gozu XxX**_

Flipping over the taller man Sasuke skillfully avoiding the metal claws of the former masked Kiri Chunin. Much to the older man's ire he had to admit this kid is good, but one way or another he was killing this punk.

"Stand still you little brat," Gozu grumbled.

The Uchiha scoffed; "right so you hit me with those poisoned claws, I'll pass."

"It will only hurt for a minute, I promise," the older male said darkly as he charged.

Sasuke quickly goes through several handsigns. He soon takes a deep breath.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!"

The Chunin widens his eyes as the flames envelope him before he could scream. The Uchiha watches silent as the fireball dies down and he sees a chard Gozu lying on the ground but before he look back to help either Naruto or Sakura he sees the body turn to water.

_Mizu Bunshin! _

At that thought Sasuke barely dodged a thrust from metal claws meant to rip through his spine. He quickly spins pulling a perfect roundhouse kick to the Chunin's face sending the man reeling.

Pulling out a Kunai Sasuke goes for the kill. Recovering Gozu shoots out a chain from his gauntlet which startled the Uchiha as he pulled his arms up to guard. To his dismay the spiked chains wrap around his wrists as the older man grips the chain and pulls harshly towards Gozu. Before he could blink Sasuke feels a hard punch to his jaw from the rogue Chunin.

"Eye for an eye Uchiha," Gozu chuckles as he keeps the chain around Sasuke's wrists.

But his fun is stopped now seeing a piece of wood where Sasuke was. Quickly realizing the brat substituted he waits quietly vanishing into the mist. Time for a hunt.

Using the mist to advantage Sasuke rubbed his eyes as they hurt strangely. Looking into a puddle they soon widen in excitement. And sure enough, his eyes were red with one tomoe in his left eye and two in his right eye. He had the Sharingan.

_Not perfect but I finally have my birthright. Time to show this guy why you fear the Uchiha. _

_**XxX Sakura and Meizu XxX**_

Tazuna had to admit the little rosette was actually putting up a good fight against the dual horned Kiri Chunin who was growling in frustration. When did this little pink haired bitch stop being a weakling fan girl? He grudgingly admitted her Taijutsu was good, but it pissed him off being tricked by a simple Bunshin jutsu! Oh he was going to skin this girl alive once got a hold of her.

_And why is she so damn fast!_

Sakura glared coldly as she stood ready for Meizu's onslaught. She had to secretly admit she felt calm. She felt no fear standing up against one of demon brothers. Was really all that training with Zangetsu and Yoruichi the reason she did not feel afraid?

_I won't fall behind! I'll be just as strong as Naru-Kun and Sasuke!_

_**XxX Naruto-Bunshin and Haku XxX**_

Finding an opening the Naruto clone tried to strike at Haku's ribs but oddly met by sliding off like it was ice and did not penetrate.

"What the hell?"

"This is my _**Kori**__**no**__**Yoroi**_, hitting my skin won't be that easy…"

The blond narrowed his eyes in thought before they widen; "Hyoton…"

"Yes, I carry the Kekkai Genkai to create ice. Unfortunately it also made us a target to the Mizukage Yagura," Haku spoke gently.

Naruto nodded solemnly. "The bloodline purge." Haku nods.

Both are silent before she pleads with him again; "Please let us complete our mission. I do not want to kill you."

Naruto lightly glares at Haku before gesturing; "have you not seen Nami. People are dying from either starvation or depression. There are little orphan kids fending for themselves because their parents did not want to feed them or they were kidnapped by Gatou. I am going to kill that little midget prick when I find him!"

Haku bit her lip, and then spoke in her real voice. "Then...please forgive me, Naruto-kun."

The clone's eyes widened, as Haku flipped backwards while going through hand signs. Naruto shook his head. _Why? Please, Kami why is it her!?_

Finishing her hand signs, she knelt down and slammed her hand to the ground, saying, "**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō**."

A row of ice spikes shot forward, targeting the blond who had now been woven into her heart. While not showing any outward emotion, her mind was screaming, _Dodge! Please Kami Don't make me kill you! PLEASE GET AWAY NARUTO!_

Sakura's breath hitched while guarding against Meizu. Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion as the spikes drew nearer to the clone. Even though she knew it was a Kage Bunshin, the thought of him hurt wrenched her heart.

As the last spike was about to form, everyone was sent flying when black reiryoku engulfed Naruto and shot upwards. The shock-wave was so intense; it broke the fog around them. The spikes were no match for the sheer spiritual power, making it shatter like glass.

When the reiryoku quickly vanished, everyone looked towards the blond-clone in sheer disbelief as Zangetsu formed in his hand. Slowly rising to her feet, Haku was spellbound. She had never felt that level of power ever in her life.

Zabuza, Gozu, and Meizu was in the same boat, as he looked keenly at the blond with well-hidden fear.

Sasuke stood up, shaking off the dust. He knew this was getting serious now.

Kakashi eye-smiled. He never felt prouder of his little brother, but also saw the look of hurt in the blonde's eyes.

The blond in question gazes mournfully at the second girl who had ever kissed him. "Of all people in the world, it had to be you... Haku-chan."

_**XxX Four years ago XxX**_

_Sitting in his office, the Sandaime went through his daily paperwork. Sitting not too far from him on the sofa, an eight year old Naruto read a scroll silently. Stopping what he is doing, the old Kage looks over at his surrogate grandson._

_"I am glad at least you dropped that mask of yours. But why wear orange?"_

_Naruto looked over at his grandfather-figure. "It's just a form of expression Jiji. At least people notice me. Well, somewhat, anyway."_

_"You know there are some that do love you, grandson," Sarutobi said warmly._

_The blond smiled as the two went back into their musings. Even the Anbu hidden in the room preferred this Naruto. While he still drove them crazy with pranks, (something Kushina did religiously), the calm stoic blond was a welcome sight. A knock on the door brought everyone out of their thoughts._

_"It's Aoi, Hokage-Sama," the Chunin's voice said from behind the door._

_Sarutobi gave quick look to Naruto, as if saying 'just act as you are now please'. The blond sighed but nodded to comply since it was Aoi. With a stern voice, he gave the Chunin permission. The door opened as the green-haired man wearing a standard Konoha Shinobi uniform walked in. Noticing Naruto, he gave a small wave, since Aoi was one of the few that did treat the boy well. The blond smirked and gave a two finger salute._

_"Least your acting like yourself," Aoi sighed in exasperation._

_"Jiji forced me to," the blond said dryly._

_"Still, that outfit. Please promise one day you burn that abomination." _

_Aoi being among the few that always cringed seeing that orange jumpsuit from hell as they call it. Seriously how did the brat not get caught when doing pranks dressed in 'THAT'!? _

_The blond grumbled about nobody understanding a form of expression. Aoi chuckled but got serious when he looked back at the Hokage and saluted._

_"Mission complete."_

_"So what did you find in the land of Tea?" Hiruzen asked in his business tone._

_Aoi sighed. "It was a wild damn goose chase. The rogues of 'supposed' ninja turned out to be witless thugs with over inflated egos. They weren't even really that skilled, save their boss who was a former samurai."_

_"Any civilian's harmed by these fools?"_

_Aoi looked down. "Some people tried to fight them before I got there. Four were wounded, two dead. And I won't mention about what they did to some of the women."_

_Both Hiruzen and Naruto's eyes narrowed with rage. Both adults hear the one child in the room seething. "And they dare call themselves shinobi..."_

_"Don't be naïve, Naruto. There are many shinobi parts of the Hidden Villages who have done such things too," Aoi commented._

_"Then what the hell is to gain by doing that?!"_

_The adults sighed as Hiruzen took over. "Not all see the world like we do. They follow and choose the easy path of corruption, and power can corrupt even the most compassionate of people."_

_"These fools think themselves above the code of shinobi, so they follow their hollow logic. In the end, all that awaits them is a hunter Nin's sword," Aoi finished._

_Naruto was silent for a moment. "When I become a shinobi, I will make sure any traitor I come across gets what's coming to them."_

_Aoi and Hiruzen nodded in agreement._

_**XxX Present XxX**_

Near Tazuna's home, Naruto and Aoi both charged one another. The former Konoha Nin grabbed the Raijin-Ken from his satchel, and in moments, the pure blade of lightning appeared. Giving a fierce battle-cry, both struck their blades together into a deadlock, their face showing no emotion as they tried to out-muscle the other. Aoi was actually impressed by Naruto's strength.

"Took a shine to Kenjutsu, I see," Aoi commented.

"You never know when you need a good sword to sever the heads of traitors," Naruto growled out in reply.

They remain locked for another second until Aoi ducked down into a reverse leg sweep. Naruto jumped up, avoiding the move and starting an axe kick. Aoi easily rolled out of the way within a second as Naruto's kick slammed into the ground, leaving a sizable crater. Seeing an opening, Aoi went for a thrust straight for the blonde's heart, but in a blink, the blond vanished, surprising the missing Nin.

_That wasn't Shunshin! What was that?!_

His purple eyes looked in all directions for the enemy. They soon widened as he turned sharply to parry Naruto's sword that was flashing towards him. If he had not known better, he would have thought Naruto had used the Hiraishin! No, this was different and maybe more frighteningly faster than that. Grabbing his umbrella from his back, he threw it high into the air. Naruto watched as it opened but mentally he prepared and started chanting.

_"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

As hail of senbon rain down at him from the open umbrella he raises his hand toward the sky and yelled,

"**Hadō #33: Sōkatsui**!"

A massive beam of blue flame shot from his palm, and Aoi covered his eyes from the sheer intensity of the blast. In seconds, the flames melted away the senbon and burned the umbrella as it blasted upwards into the heavens. As the flames vanished, Aoi lowered his arms and stared at Naruto in awe.

"That was no Jutsu."

"It's called _Kidō_, spiritual arts used in three methods." Naruto raised three fingers before rushing forward to strike at the man. Aoi barely had time to block it and dodge out of the follow-up diagonal strike from below.

"First is **Bakudō**. This form is known as the 'way of binding', but also includes barriers and seals." One finger dropped, and Naruto Shunpo'ed away before reappearing, nearly hitting the purple-haired man's neck but was blocked by a hastily drawn kunai.

"Second is **Hadō**, the 'way of destruction'. These spells are, as you just saw, a form of attacking the enemy." A second finger dropped, and the blond quickly kicked up and hit the man square in the chest, sending Aoi flying back towards the trees. The man managed to flip over and skid to a stop on his feet, though he wondered if some of his ribs had cracked from the blow since he was breathing pretty heavily.

"Finally, third is **Kaidō**, also known at the "turn way." Unlike the other paths, these techniques have no set names or forms but rather are meant for healing various parts of the body." As the third finger dropped, Naruto's fist opened into a palm strike while he shot towards the man, and Aoi barely dodged out of the way in time. The strike hit the tree behind him instead, and Aoi watched, stunned beyond belief, as the back of the tree blew out into a spray of wood fiber and sent the entire thing crashing to the ground.

Aoi listened intensely at Naruto's breakdown of what he saw, gripping the Raijin-Ken. Lowering his hand from the tree, Naruto turned and stared calmly at his former friend. Both know there was nothing more to say between them. Now all that is left was their battle.

Both charged the other again, and their blades locked. With a small parry, they began their respective strikes, moving with precision and grace as they attacked and countered the other. Movements flowed between them as if in a dance, their techniques flawless. Moving in a full 360 degree spin, Aoi used his full strength to try and slice Naruto's head off. Moments before the lightning blade hit, the blond vanished with a Shunpo.

_Just what the hell is that?!_

Before continuing his thoughts, he turned to block Naruto's blade. Some sweat dripped from Aoi's brow. The blond is pushing him hard - a hell of a lot harder than any normal Genin! His opponent vanished again, and the former Konoha Nin was hit with bone-shattering uppercut, the force sending him flying.

In mid-air, Aoi felt powerless from that sole strike. It was like being hit by a battering ram at full speed. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could see Naruto above him, raising Zangetsu over his head while reiryoku buzzed around the blade and his body as he screamed, "**Getsuga Tenshō**!"

As he slashed his blade downwards, an arch of black energy fired at Aoi, crescent in shape – almost like a moon. His awe was soon turned into intense pain as the wave sliced through his body and sent him rocketing back to the earth. Instantly as it hit, a large explosion erupted, a pillar of reiryoku shooting upwards into the sky. The shock-wave of power dispelled the fog in the area, kicking dust up wildly before the energy died down.

With a Shunpo, the blond returned to the ground and stopped at the edge of a mid-size crater. Aoi lay at the bottom with a gaping slash halfway through his chest. Blood coated the ground and seeped into the man's jumpsuit. It was amazing that the man still had any life left in him. Gnashing his teeth, Aoi got back onto his feet slowly. Panting heavily from the exertion, the Jounin looked up at the cold expression of Naruto staring back.

He had seriously underestimated the skills of his opponent here. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Naruto of all people injuring him to this level, or even at all! Holding his chest with his left hand, his right weakly held Raijin-Ken, smirking weakly. He knew the wound was fatal but still felt he had a little more fight left within him. Charging forward with a fierce roar, he tried to land a wounding blow on Naruto. The said blond just watched calmly, and in a single moment, he slashed horizontally with a wave of energy, ripping through Aoi's torso. The energy was so strong it literally sliced the man in half. In slow motion, Aoi's eyes locked onto Naruto's cerulean, and a calm bloody smirk graces the man's lips while the Nidaime's sword fell from his hand.

_You've really improved... Naruto._

The two halves fell to the ground, and Naruto stared blankly at them before looking up. His first kill, like his Jiji said. It would be the hardest to cope with, but he quickly steeled himself when he remembered his own words from four years ago. Aoi was a traitor, and all traitors deserved death. That was the end of it.

"Not bad Naruto…"

The blond widen his eyes hearing Aoi's voice. He looks down seeing his former friend just barely alive. Slowly shaking his head he looks down at his former friend almost mournfully. "Damn it Aoi."

The dying Ame Jounin looked up at the young Genin sternly; "Save it Naruto. I made my bed; I will reap what it sowed in the bowls of hell. Do some real good around here kiddo, See ya…"

The last breath left Aoi's lips as his eyes lost their light. Naruto closed his eyes only feeling small pity now for the dead man at his feet.

_Once Kakashi and Zabuza are done playing around, I will finish who is left._

Snapping his head up, he realized Aoi was on Gatou's payroll. This meant the bastard snake planned to betray the former Kiri swordsman at some time during or after the battle on the bridge. Walking over and sealing the body away into a scroll, the blond sprinted out of the area, hurrying as fast as he could towards the other battle.

_**XxX Naruto-Bunshin and Haku XxX**_

Back on the bridge as the mist slowly reformed, the Naruto-clone and still masked Haku stared at each other. The hurt in the blonde's eyes were as clear as day upon realizing who he was fighting. Reaching up, her dainty hand grabbed her mask and threw it to the side, where it shattered on the cement. Though her face was blank in expression, tears rolled from her right eye as her shoulders were trembling. It was obvious she did not want to do this.

"Why?"

Haku gave a small sad tearful smile. "Because Zabuza-Sama saved me. I wandered for months alone through the roads of Kiri, no one cared enough to stop up and ask if I was ok. We were in a civil war, and one only looked out for one self. That was until Zabuza found me. He took me in, he cared for me, and he trained me. That was when his dream became my dream. That is why I am Zabuza-Sama's weapon, his tool meant to kill his enemies."

"BULLSHIT!"

Naruto's outburst shocked her into silence, and he ranted on, "You're a human being like everyone else! You have your own dreams! Your own goals for the future, your no fucking emotionless tool!"

"Shinobi are weapons, Naruto-kun. That is the fate for those who walk that path," Haku said with a sad smile.

The blond shook his head. "Maybe, but cutting out your own soul will only make you into a lifeless shell! And I know deep down you are nothing like that! And you damn well know it too!"

His words struck her harder than she ever felt, the conviction in his eyes almost overwhelming her. She tilted her head in confusion when the boy she was unconsciously cared for suddenly widened his eyes. He looked sharply back to the village and then in the direction where he saw Zabuza.

"This fight is done Zabuza," he remarked with absolute seriousness.

The missing Kiri Nin stared at him and then burst out laughing. "Oh really, brat! That was a good one. Tell me, why should I stop fighting?"

"Gatou sent another Ninja to kill both my team... and you as well."

Everyone's attention zoomed in onto the blond. The two Jounin gave stern look, Sasuke was not surprised, Sakura's eyes were wide, both Gozu and Meizu look at the blond boy, and Haku only remained fixed on Naruto.

"And how pray tell do you know this boy," Zabuza asked sternly, a frown forming on his face.

Naruto smirked. "Because boss just killed the ninja who planned to kill us all, Aoi Rokusho."

Kakashi's eyes went wide as saucers. Oh he knew about Aoi, moreover he remembered how Naruto was so pissed when finding out Aoi betrayed Konoha and took the Nidaime's sacred sword. It took the Sandaime a week to calm the boy down. After that Naruto threw on his damn idiot mask full time. Kakashi and Hiruzen knew it was hide the hurt and anger.

But now after four years, it was Naruto who killed the traitor. The silver haired Jounin was not sure if this was Karma or Kami pulling this stunt.

Zabuza only scoffed and readied his sword again. "Unless you have proof, this fight is still on!"

The Kiri Nin continued his battle with Kakashi, and Haku soon ran through rapid hand signs.

The clone's eyes widened and he raised a hand in a halting gesture towards the girl. "Haku-Chan, wait! Please listen to me!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. _**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō**_!"

In seconds, a dome of ice mirrors surrounded the blond clone. Haku walked into one of mirrors and soon images of her appear in all the ice mirrors.

"This is my strongest attack. I...I do not want to fight you Naruto-kun, but I must help fulfill Zabuza-Sama's dream. Please forgive me…" the tears still rolled, but now from both eyes from her blank face.

"Haku-Chan," he whispered. _I am going to wring Zabuza's neck for doing this her!_

_**XxX Kakashi and Zabuza XxX**_

_It was worth a shot Otouto. I just hope you get here to stop this. _

Kakashi looked worriedly in the direction of where all the battle sounds where coming. He was starting to get a little worried. It hadn't been nice sounds that had come from that direction, and a few moments ago the whole section of the bridge was trembling. And even through the thick mist he could see shadows clashing.

"It's some student you have Kakashi, to be able to stand up against Haku" Zabuza's voice sounded

Kakashi tried to determine the origin of the voice. "The feeling is mutual. Naruto is most likely the strongest Genin in Konoha. And if not, he is the strongest of his year" Kakashi replied while keeping his worry hidden. He couldn't afford to show any weakness now. He had come up with a strategy to get Zabuza. Now all he needed was to wait.

"I don't know about you, but I would like to see this fight, so let's finish this" Zabuza said, before appearing from the mist with his blade raised for a slash. Kakashi led it slash him slightly in the stomach, making blood splatter out on his opponent. Zabuza grinned before disappearing into the mist again.

"I agree Zabuza" Kakashi said keeping the pain back by sheer willpower "it's time we end this. The next jutsu will be the last". Kakashi brought out a scroll from his flak jacket, smeared blood on it, and began a ritual like process.

Kakashi finished the ritual and slammed scroll into the ground. Zabuza laughed "No matter what you're doing it won-" he was cut short as he cried out in pain, and the mist lightened.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza to find him impaled the ground by dogs, biting his arms legs and ribs. "You can't escape this. Now, release the jutsu!"

Zabuza tried to find a way out of the mess when he felt a cold chill and smirked at Kakashi "Sure. You want to see the demise of your student, won't you?" he said as he released it. The fog dispersed almost immediately.

Kakashi was stunned to see a big dome of ice mirrors with Naruto in the middle. To his and Zabuza's amazement the clone was unharmed as he used Shunpo repeatedly avoiding the flying senbon or Zangetsu as a shield. He was about to go to help him when Naruto looked him straight in the eye. He got the message and stayed where he was. He was just about to ask Zabuza when he answered "It's Haku's clan secret jutsu: _**Makyō**__**Hyōshō**__._ No one has ever escaped or defeated it. Even I would have trouble with it." Kakashi looked away from Zabuza to see Sasuke fighting Gozu and Sakura actually staying safe and not being hit by Meizu. Tazuna was thanking Kami unharmed, but he saw the look in the rosette's eyes, she was very worried about Naruto, much like he is –clone or not-.

Soon a powerful wave of reiatsu hits the field stopping everything. First time feeling this Zabuza, Haku, Gozu, and Meizu are frozen by the sheer power enveloping the bridge. Dropping the dog summons Kakashi knows his little brother was coming now.

And by the feeling he was pissed…

_What is this pressure? It feels stronger than even killer intent! _Zabuza mentally was at his wits ends.

Haku kept herself in her ice mirror but looked confused seeing the Kage Bunshin smile warmly at her. "Now we don't have to fight Haku-Chan." The reiatsu faded as another voice roared.

"ZABUZA! CATCH!"

Everyone stopped and turned, seeing the original Naruto throw Aoi's hitai-ate at the Kiri Nin. Kakashi moved fast out of the object's way as Zabuza caught the item effortlessly.

"Aoi Rokusho, missing Nin of Konoha turned ninja of Amegakure. He was hired by Gatou to tie up all loose ends. You included," Naruto said out of breath beside the ice dome.

The Naruto clone sighed in relief and raised an eyebrow. "Took you long enough, boss."

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, you know," Naruto said as he smirked. Kakashi face-faulted and mentally cried out, _Dammit!_ _That's my line! No fair, Otouto!_

The clone chuckled as it finally dispelled, and soon, the ice dome shattered as a perplex Haku looked at Naruto. Zabuza, peering down at the object in hand, growled before gripping the hitai-ate tightly.

"I know he stole the Raijin-Ken, brat. Where is it?"

Without needing a word, the blond dropped the legendary sword to the ground, and everyone heard the former Seven Swordsman growling at the sight of the Nidaime's sword. The rage inside him burned like hellish wildfire. That little worm of a man had the gall to actually try and betray him! Seething, he threw the hitai-ate to the ground. A sound of clapping brought everyone's attention to the end of the bridge still covered in mist.

"To think, a snot-nosed kid figured out my plan," a man's voice cut through.

The mist began to clear, and the ninja all saw at least fifty men armed to the teeth. Making a path through them, a short man in a business suit walked in front of the thugs, a cane in his hands and a sneering smile on his face and broken arm. Kakashi and Zabuza glared but weighed the options in front of them.

"Kakashi, looks like our little 'duel' is done," Zabuza said as he hefted his sword onto his shoulder, calculating how many men he could take out with a few swings.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Haku stood beside Naruto as they stared at Gatou with absolute hate and loathing. So this was the man responsible for all the pain and misery caused to Nami. This greedy, self-centered son of bitch was the one who killed Inari's father. Naruto clenched his fists tightly, and his eyes were starting to turn crimson at the edges while his pupils started to turn to slits. Sasuke and Sakura stayed protectively in front of an angry yet frightened Tazuna. Both shared the same rage Naruto was feeling for Gatou but knew that they would only get in the way if they chose to jump into the building fray. Best to wait near Tazuna and pick off the stragglers who came too close. Gozu and Meizu knew from their boss's words these kids were not the problem anymore so they stood ready at their side to attack Gatou and his men. And they be happy to do with a smile on their faces. They were getting sick of the guy.

"Kill them all," Gatou commanded with a haughty sneer.

"What about the two girls? They look fun to play with," a thug says, leering at Sakura and Haku. The rosette shivered a little, but her eyes turned harder as she thought, _COME NEAR ME AND I'LL WEAR YOUR ENTRAILS AS A SCARF!_ Haku's own eyes were like ice as a frosty aura began to descend upon them and three senbon threaded between her fingers.

"Do as you like, but kill the others. Let's send Wave their funeral dirge in the form of their screams."

Before they could even raise their weapons to fight, Naruto shunpo'ed a few feet away from the enemy, his face blank but his eyes wide. Raising his arm and pointing his finger at the low lives, a massive wave of reiatsu hit the entire area. Kakashi and the others could barely stand from the levels radiating from the blond Genin. Hell, it was hard to even breathe! Sasuke even went so far as to think that if he already hadn't unlocked his Sharingan, this would surely have done so! This was infinitely worse than when they first faced Zabuza!

Meanwhile, Gatou was paralyzed with fear as he looked at the eyes of the boy. Glowing crimson eyes with black sclera glared with pure rage at the little man. Sweat poured relentlessly down his face, as the crimson eyes seemed to pierce at his very soul.

A red glow covered Naruto as the black reiatsu began surging around him. He could feel both Zangetsu and even the Kyuubi angered by the sight of this man. The crimson and black began to merge together, and a pillar of pure reiatsu and chakra shot high into the air, intensifying the pressure in the air to the point where the crimson and black began to surge and shake into a glowing, smiling fanged face of intense power.

With a growl that would give the Devil a pause of fear, he said, "**Pathetic little creatures who dare to walk as men! KNOW THE PAIN OF UTTER OBLIVION FOR THE SUFFERING YOU CAUSED! HADŌ #33: SŌKATSUI!**"

The sheer power of the attack sent the ninja behind onto the ground. However, instead of blue, a black flame three times bigger than normal blasted forward at Gatou and his men. There was no time to even scream as the flames consumed them all. Their bodies burned and turned to ashes purely from the heat of the blast, while the power of it practically obliterated their souls. As the attack faded, not even ashes remained - only soot lay where the bodies once stood.

Naruto lowered his hand, both the glow and reiatsu vanishing as he did so, and he simply sneered out, "Enjoy Hell – if there's anything left of you."

As everyone just stood there with widened eyes at what they just witnessed, Sakura bravely walked over and tentatively raised a hand towards him. "Naru-kun?"

Turning half-way, he gave a smile at his crush, his eyes back to their normal cerulean blue.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. It's over now. You don't have to be afraid of me." He raised his hand to her, and she squealed before jumping towards him and enclosing him into a bone-crushing hug.

Kakashi sighed with relief, while Zabuza crossed his arms, annoyed he couldn't have killed Gatou himself, Gozu and Meizu looked at each other as they smirked under their masks. Haku smiled serenely, Sasuke smirked and shook his head at his teammate's antics, while Tazuna rubbed the sweat from his brow. This day may have been the most nerve-racking of his long life, but, damn, was he glad these people stayed to fight!

"HEY!"

Everyone turned back towards the village to see Inari and the entire village standing behind them. Each person had a make shift weapon in their hands, and the young boy himself had a small crossbow in his hands.

"We came to help," Inari commented.

Naruto smirked and swept his free hand towards the soot-covered section of the bridge (his other currently wrapped around the rosette's waist who was beaming). "Afraid you missed the battle! Gatou's dead along with his thugs!"

First there was silence, as everyone stared at the soot and wondered just how such a thing was possible, but then it started to turn to murmured exclamations that quickly turned into a victorious roar.

Kakashi eye-smiled. _This had to be the most unorthodox mission I ever been on. But it turned out just fine._

Standing beside Inari, the same black cat eyed the scene – or, more accurately, Naruto.

_Looks like Kisuke was right after all. Let's see what you can do, Naruto Uzumaki... _


End file.
